7 Years in Love
by FluffywithKyusung
Summary: Bolehkah aku sedikit dekat denganmu? / "Tapi.. kenapa kau tadi memelukku tiba-tiba?"/ "Itu juga merupakan titipan." / "Berdoalah semoga kita berjodoh dan kita bisa bertemu lagi!"/ KYUSUNG FIC. don't like don't read. simple.
1. Chapter 1

7 Years in Love

Tittle : 7 Years in Love

Author : FluffywithKyuSung

Rated : T-o The M -_-

Genre : Romance, Angst, Crime

Pairing : KyuSung Slight! – Kim Kibum – Kim Kangin

Summary: Yesung yang terluka dan Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengobatinya/ "PERGI! PERGII! PERGIIII!"/ "Yesung, ini aku, ini Kyuhyun…"/ "Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun…"/ "Hapus lukaku, Kyu. Obati aku…"/ "Yesung jangan berbuat macam-macam…"

Disclaimer: This Story is Mine!

_Hidup itu tidak adil bukan? Ia sering berpihak, yang sayangnya berpihak kepada orang lain. Bukan kepada kita…_

"Yesung!"

Seruan itu terdengar dari rumah besar itu pagi ini. Seiring dengan bunyi anak tangga yang bersahutan ketika mereka diinjak dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak lama langkah itu mendekat dan disusul oleh suara pintu yang dibuka sedikit kasar.

"Yesung!"

Namja tampan itu berhenti berteriak. Kini yang terdengar adalah deru nafasnya yang terdengar begitu cepat. Namun ia terlihat lega ketika ia melihat sesuatu diruangan yang baru dimasukinya. Lega karena seseorang yang daritadi dicarinya ada disitu.

Di sudut ruangan, seorang Namja manis bersurai Raven tampak duduk dengan tenang sambil memeluk kakinya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong, lurus menatap keluar melalui jendela kaca di dekatnya.

"Yesung, kau disini? Aku mencarimu daritadi…"

Namja tadi dengan perlahan mendekat. Ia berlutut di dekat Namja manis itu, tersenyum sambil melihat wajahnya yang masih begitu manis walau dengan pandangan kosongnya. Tangan kekarnya terangkat, menyibak poni yang hampir menutupi sepasang Onix milik Namja manis itu.

"Disini dingin, ayo kembali ke kamar—"

Ucapannya terhenti, ia sedikit kaget ketika Namja manis itu menatapnya. Tajam. Firasatnya langsung memburuk, membuatnya menarik tangannya kembali.

"KAU!" Sosok itu gemetaran, menjauh dengan sedikit tergopoh. "Jangan sentuh aku! Kumohon jangan menyentuhku! Pergi! PERGII!" ia memekik dengan begitu ketakutan dan terus menghindar sampai punggungnya membentur dinding dibelakangnya.

"Yesung…"

"Aku bilang pergi! PERGI! Jangan mendekatiku!"

Sosok itu kembali berusaha menghindar ketika jemari Namja tampan itu ingin menyentuhnya. Namun karena tersudut, membuat ia tak bisa kemana-mana. Ia akhirnya hanya bisa histeris ketika tangan itu kembali menyentuhnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAAAAN!"

"Yesung, tenang ini aku.."

"PERGI! AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Namja tampan itu masih berusaha menenangkan namja manis yang memberontak dalam pelukannya. Ia bahkan sedikit menahan ketika kuku Yesung – namja manis itu – menggores tangannya. Ia tetap disana dan terus memeluk namja manis itu untuk menenangkannya, walau sosok itu terus menjerit ketakutan.

"PERGI! PERGII! PERGIIII!"

"Yesung, ini aku, ini Kyuhyun…"

Seru namja tampan itu lebih memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Namja manis itu menenang, sesegukannya masih terdengar sesekali.

"Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun…"

Namja tampan itu kembali berbisik dan terus memeluk namja manis itu ketika ia merasakan namja manis itu menenang.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun…"

Namja manis itu kini terisak dipelukannya. Membuat Kyuhyun – Namja tampan itu – terus memeluknya. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Iya, aku disini.."

"Kyu… mereka jahat..."

Namja manis itu sesegukan. Tangannya yang mungil kini ikut mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun, mendekap dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Aku takut…"

"Araseo, tapi tenang, ada aku disini. Mereka tak akan berani berbuat jahat padamu jadi jangan takut…"

Yesung mengangguk pelan sambil terus menangis dan memeluk Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun terus membelai surai Yesung, berusaha menenangkannya dan membuat Namja manis itu merasa nyaman.

KyuSung

Yesung sudah tertidur semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu akibat pengaruh obat. Namja manis itu tampak sudah terlihat damai sambil terus memejamkan matanya. Memang, akhir-akhir ini ia memang hanya bisa damai ketika ia tertidur. Tertidur setelah meminum obat penenang.

Kyuhyun terdiam sambil terus mengusap jemari Yesung dalam genggamannya. Matanya menatap kearah Yesung yang sudah terlelap. Entahlah, menatap Yesung yang seperti ini terus membuatnya merasa kesakitan. Ia sakit mengingat keterlambatan dan penyesalannya…

Sebulan yang lalu Yesung tak begini. Ia adalah namja manis yang begitu ceria dan bersemangat. Yesung yang selalu tersenyum, selalu ceria, dan selalu membuat Kyuhyun bersemangat melalui hari-harinya. Matahari yang terus menghangatkan hati dan perasaannya.

Namun suatu hari keindahan itu terganggu ketika datang sebuah awan hitam yang membuat sinar matahari memudar. Awan hitam itu benar-benar memporak-porandakan kebahagiaan mereka hingga benar-benar tak tersisa. Ia menutupi sinar mataharinya, membuat sang matahari tak lagi berkuasa, membuat mataharinya menjadi seperti ini. Ketakutan dan terus bersembunyi.

Itu hari sial, bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tak pernah berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja ia tak terlambat mungkin semuanya tak akan seperti ini. Mungkin mataharinya tetap bersinar terik hingga hari ini. Tapi nyatanya ia terlambat, persekian detik.

Hari itu adalah hari kencan mereka yang pertama. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan begitu banyak rangkaian manis untuk membuat Yesung terkesan. Namun, rencana itu bahkan sia-sia belaka. Ketika ia hampir sampai, ditengah jalan ia melihat beberapa orang menarik Yesung secara paksa kedalam sebuah mobil. Yesung berteriak memanggil namanya, namun Kyuhyun yang kaget bahkan masih terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia baru tersadar ketika mobil itu telah benar-benar membawa Yesungnya, ia segera mengejar mobil itu tentu saja, namun ia terlalu terlambat. Mobil itu raib tanpa jejak, raib bersama Yesung dan bayangan wajah ketakutannya.

Sehari. Dua hari. Tiga hari. Yesung belum juga ditemukan. Semua orang mulai tak tahan, bahkan Kibum, adik Yesung sudah lepas kendali dan memukul Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Hingga tak lama setelah itu sebuah panggilan dari polisi berdering…

Gudang tua yang begitu kumuh menyambut Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Ketika mereka sampai bahkan para penjahat itu telah melarikan diri, meninggalkan Yesung dalam keadaan paling terhina dan tak sadarkan diri.

Dan, itu terlalu membekas. Yesung sekarang benar-benar sudah sembuh secara fisik. Luka dan gores yang diterimanya semuanya sudah sembuh secara total. Tapi tidak hatinya, Yesung yang ceria menjadi seperti ini. Mataharinya menjadi muram dan ketakutan seperti ini. Sungguh Kyuhyun sesali, benar-benar sesali apa yang telah terjadi. Kalau saja Kyuhyun bisa memutar waktu ia akan memperbaiki semuanya, namun sayang ia tak bisa melakukannya…

Kyusung

"Hyung sudah tidur?"

Pertanyaan dingin itu menyambut Kyuhyun ketika baru saja ia menutup pintu kamar Yesung kembali. Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Kibum yang berdiri di depannya. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu angkuh dan menghujam Kyuhyun secara telak.

"Ne, baru saja tidur…"

Sahut Kyuhyun ikut kaku. Ya, siapa yang tidak kaku diperlakukan sedingin ini? apalagi oleh adik namjachingumu…

"Baguslah, setidaknya kau ada gunanya…"

Kibum kembali menyahut sinis sambil bergerak dari tempat itu untuk duduk disalah satu sofa. Kyuhyun hanya menarik nafas sedikit berat, lalu mulai bergerak dari tempat berdirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, aku akan segera kembali sesegera mungkin.."

"Bagiku sebenarnya kau juga tak kembali malah lebih bagus. Kalau saja Yesung hyung tak membutuhkanmu aku sudah benar-benar menendangmu, kau perlu tahu itu Cho Kyuhyun. Kau yang membuat hyungku seperti ini!"

Sahutan Kibum masih terdengar, namun Kyuhyun berusaha tak memperdulikannya. Ia terus membawa langkahnya keluar dari rumah Yesung. Tidak, ia tak pernah marah akan sikap dingin Kibum padanya. Ia mengerti. Bahkan jauh dalam dirinya ia sendiri juga menghakimi dirinya sendiri dengan cara yang sama.

KyuSung

Kyuhyun selalu menghabiskan lebih dari enam puluh persen hari-harinya bersama Yesung. Pagi-pagi sekali, ia akan datang kesana untuk melihat keadaan Yesung. Sekitar jam sepuluh Kyuhyun akan pergi untuk menghadiri perkuliahannya. Setelah itu, sekitar jam tiga sore ia akan kembali kerumah keluarga Kim untuk menemani Yesung hingga Yesung tertidur. Baru hampir tengah malam ia kembali ke apartementnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Seseorang langsung menyapanya ketika ia baru saja memasuki apartementnya. Kyuhyun yang baru masuk hanya menyahut dengan senyuman sambil membuka sepatunya. Diluar salju masih terus berjatuhan, Kyuhyun sering merasa membeku ketika ia kembali kerumahnya. Hingga kadang lidahnya merasa cukup beku sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Cho Kangin, kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kau terlalu bekerja keras. Tunggu, aku akan membuatkan cokelat panas untukmu.."

Kangin segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke dapur. Sementara Kyuhyun lebih memasuki apartementnya, ia memang selalu mencari ruangan yang memiliki penghangat ruangan dengan kwalitas bagus setiap kali ia sampai dirumah.

"Bagaimana namjachingumu, Kyu?"

Tanya Kangin sambil kembali keruang tengah. Ia menyerahkan secangkir cokelat panas pada Kyuhyun lalu duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun segera menyesap cokelat panas itu.

"Dia sudah lebih baik, walau artinya tetap tidak baik-baik saja.."

Kyuhyun menyahut datar sambil terus menyesap cokelat panas buatan Kangin. Matanya kembali menatap kosong menuju TV yang terus menyala di depan mereka.

"Hey, kau masih juga menyalahkan dirimu? Aku sudah sering katakan itu bukan salahmu.."

Seru Kangin sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun secara ringan. Kyuhyun tersadar dan sedikit mendesah, ia meletakkan cangkir minumannya dengan begitu tak bersemangat.

"Hari ini ia kembali mengamuk ketika aku mendekatinya. Kau tahu hyung? Ketika ia berteriak padaku dan memakiku rasanya hatiku begitu hancur. Aku terus mengutuk diriku sendiri atas keterlambatanku waktu itu. Setiap ia berteriak begitu, hatiku benar-benar sakit. Aku membayangkan betapa ketakutannya ia waktu itu dan aku tak bisa membantunya…"

Kangin tersenyum samar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Adiknya memang selalu seperti ini, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang dialami Yesung.

"Aku mengerti, tapi semua sudah terjadi. Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah mengobati luka-lukanya dan menghiburnya kembali. Buat ia kembali seperti dulu…"

Ucap Kangin sambil menepuk ringan bahu Kyuhyun untuk menghiburnya. Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum samar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu hyung, itulah yang sedang kulakukan saat ini.."

"Bagus, segeralah membantunya bangkit setelah itu bawa ia kepadaku. Kau harus memperlihatkan padaku namja seperti apa yang membuatmu mendadak dewasa seperti ini…"

Ucap Kangin lagi sambil terus memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan kembali mengangguk.

"Tentu hyung, kalau sudah memungkinkan aku akan membawanya untuk menemuimu…"

KyuSung

Dingin si kapas putih yang terus berjatuhan membuat Yesung begitu kedinginan. Ia terus meringkuk kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun untuk menuntut kehangatan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil terus mendekap tubuh mungil Yesung, rasanya, ia selalu merasa senang ketika Yesung kembali bersikap manja padanya. Seakan Yesungnya yang dulu kembali.

"Kalau kau kedinginan ayo kembali ke kamar…"

Bisik Kyuhyun sambil terus membelai rambut Yesung. Saat ini mereka memang berada di balkon kamar Yesung. Yesung memang sering merasa bosan ketika ia berada di kamar. Itu sebabnya ia sering merengek pada Kyuhyun untuk membawanya keluar. Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak karena takut akan kondisi Yesung, namun karena Yesung terus merengek akhirnya ia luluh dan memenuhi keinginan Yesung itu. Sebagai gantinya ia terus memeluk Yesung untuk mencegah Yesung merasa begitu kedinginan atau bahkan terkena Hipotermia.

"Tidak, di kamar membosankan…"

Yesung menyahut pelan sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin terus disini bersamamu…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan sedikit malu-malu Yesung. Ia mempererat pelukannya.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan terus disini untuk menemanimu…"

Hening sesaat. Kyuhyun tampak terus mengusap lembut rambut Yesung sambil terus memeluknya, sementara Yesung terus terdiam sambil terus mendekap Kyuhyun dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menoleh mendengar suara pelan Yesung.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tetap mau bersamaku?"

Tanya Yesung dengan ragu dan berbisik.

"Karena aku adalah Namjachingumu yang begitu mencintaimu…"

Kyuhyun menyahut sambil kembali membelai rambut Yesung.

"Tapi aku… bukan seperti dulu. Aku kotor…"

"Yesung…"

Kyuhyun bergumam sambil sedikit merengangkan pelukan mereka. ia meraih dagu Yesung agar menatapnya.

"Dimataku kau sama sekali tidak kotor, kau itu bersih, suci. Berhentilah mengatakan hal seperti ini…"

"Tapi mereka—"

Ucapan Yesung terhenti ketika telunjuk Kyuhyun menempel di bibirnya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Dalam.

"Jangan terus mengingat hal buruk itu lagi. Aku bilang lupakan mereka, kita sudah berjanji untuk membuat kenangan indah untuk menghapus semua itu…"

Yesung tersentuh, air matanya kembali ingin jatuh ketika Kyuhyun mengatakannya. Tak bisa disangkal bahwa salah satu keberuntungannya adalah fakta bahwa ia memiliki Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Dua orang yang masih berusaha untuk menopangnya dari keterpurukan.

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu…"

Ucap Yesung kembali sesegukan. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mencium rambut Yesung.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu…"

Keduanya kemudian larut berpelukan sambil terus menatap salju yang berguguran.

KyuSung

Kyuhyun kembali dari dapur setelah membuatkan susu untuk Yesung. Namun ia begitu kaget ketika lagi-lagi tak menemukan Yesung di tempat tidurnya, membuat firasat Kyuhyun kembali memburuk. Ia dengan segera meletakkan susu yang dibawanya keatas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Yesung.

"Yesung! Yesung!"

Kyuhyun berseru keras untuk mencari keberadaan Yesung. Ia langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi yang terletak di kamar itu.

"Yesung!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan seruannya. Ia terpana, begitu kaget telah menemukan Yesung. Kedinginan dibawah Shower yang mengalir.

"Yesung!"

Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung setelah menarik sebuah handuk. Ia menarik Yesung untuk keluar dari air tersebut dan mengeringkan tubuh Yesung dengan handuk ditangannya.

"Hiks.. Hiks… Kyu.. aku takut…"

Yesung terisak sambil memeluknya, menyebabkan tubuh Kyuhyun ikut merasa basah. Namun Kyuhyun terus berusaha menenangkannya sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan takut, disini ada aku. Sekarang ayo kita keluar darisini dan mengganti pakaianmu dengan yang lebih kering…"

"Hiks.. mereka mengikutiku Kyu…"

"Tidak, tidak ada yang mengikutimu. Kalau mereka memang benar-benar berani mendekatimu aku pasti akan memberikan mereka pelajaran. Sst, jangan takut, percayalah bahwa tak akan ada lagi yang menyakitimu.."

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membawa Yesung keluar darisana. Yesung hanya mengikuti sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Seakan takut melepasnya.

"Gidaryeo ne? aku akan mengambilkan baju ganti untukmu…"

Ucap Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukan Yesung dan berniat mendekati lemari untuk mencarikannya pakaian. Namun Yesung masih terus memeluknya dan tak mau melepaskannya, ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menangis.

"Andwae, Andwae Kyu. Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku takut…"

"Yesung, aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin mencarikan baju ganti untukmu…"

"Aniy! Andwae!"

Yesung terus menggeleng sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar ketakutan, sekaligus begitu kedinginan.

"Tapi kau kedinginan, kau bisa demam lagi…"

"Andwae Kyu…"

Rengek Yesung sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Mau tak mau menahan Kyuhyun sejenak mengikutinya. Ia mengusap rambut Yesung yang basah.

"Yesung, dengar aku. Disini tak ada orang yang akan menyakitiku, hanya ada aku, Kibum, dan para Maid yang melindungimu. Tak akan ada yang bisa masuk dan kembali menyakitimu…"

Ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil terus membelai rambut Yesung. Kembali berusaha membuatnya lebih tenang dan berhenti untuk merasa takut. Yesung tampak tak menyahut sambil terus menangis dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Sekarang lepas aku sebentar, ne? aku akan mencarikan pakaian kering untukmu. Aku tak ingin kau sakit…"

Kyuhyun mencium rambut Yesung setelah kata-katanya. Tangannya secara perlahan melepas Yesung dan berusaha melepas pelukan Yesung. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil, Kyuhyun pun berniat berjalan ke lemari untuk mencari pakaian ganti Yesung.

"Kyunie!"

Lagi-lagi Yesung menahan tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun kembali berbalik untuk menatap Yesung. Sungguh, hatinya kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri melihat keadaan Yesung yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Hapus lukaku, Kyu. Obati aku…"

Kyuhyun berbalik, berhadapan dengan Yesung. Tangannya mengusap wajah Yesung yang basah. Menghapus air matanya.

"Itu yang sedang aku lakukan, sayang. Jadi biarkan aku mencari pakaian kering untukmu…"

"Itu tak membantuku, Kyu. Tidak…"

Yesung terus menangis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Miliki aku seutuhnya malam ini…"

Kyuhyun sedikit terpana, ia kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Yesung. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniy, Yesung aniy…"

"Wae, Kyu? Kau tak lagi mencintaiku? Atau kau jijik padaku?"

Tanya Yesung sambil terus menangis. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Bukan, tentu saja bukan begitu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melukaimu, aku takut menyakitimu…"

"Kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Hanya itu cara untuk menyembuhkanku…"

"Yesung—"

"Aku selalu benci melihat tubuhku sendiri. Aku selalu ingat perbuatan keji mereka pada, Kyu. Jadi tolong bantu aku untuk menghapus semuanya, hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya Kyu. Karena kau satu-satunya yang aku cintai…"

Ucap Yesung lebih lepas kendali dan menangis lebih keras. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terpana, jujur ia begitu bingung. Menginginkan Yesung? Tentu, ia sangat menginginkan Yesung. Tapi ia tak mungkin melakukan itu, itu akan membuat Yesung lebih terluka dan membuatnya kesakitan. Lagipula Kibum pasti akan membunuhnya kalau ia sampai ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun meniduri Yesung.

"Yesung—"

"Kyu, tolong. Kumohon. Bantu aku untuk melupakan kenangan itu, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun terdiam penuh dilemma. Ditatapnya Yesung yang terus menatapnya dengan begitu memohon. Yesung benar-benar berfikir bahwa ia bisa sembuh kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri masih begitu ragu.

"Kyu.. jebahl. Jebahl. Kumohon tiduri aku malam ini…"

Yesung terus terisak sambil terus menangis dan menatapnya. Sementara Kyuhyun masih juga menerawang dan menimang, ia benar-benar bingung dan ketakuta. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun merasakan pegangan Yesung dibahunya mengedur dan perlahan terlepas.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau, aku akan mengobati dengan caraku sendiri…"

Ucap Yesung terus menangis sambil mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya begitu kaget.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Yesung?"

"Apa saja, apa saja yang membuat aku bisa melupakan semua ini. Hidupku sudah tak ada artinya, harga diriku sudah direnggut, sementara orang yang kucintai sudah tak menginginkanku. Jadi untuk apa lagi aku hidup?"

"Yesung jangan berbuat macam-macam…"

"Aku mau mati. Untuk apa lagi aku hidup…"

Yesung terus mundur dan menjauhi Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bimbang, ia begitu cemas setelah kata-kata Yesung. Hingga akhirnya…

"Aku akan melakukannya!"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan begitu kaget. Sementara Kyuhyun bergerak untuk kembali mendekatinya.

"Kyunie.."

"Aku bukannya tidak menginginkanmu, sama sekali bukan begitu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku takut ketika aku memulai maka aku tidak bisa menguasai diriku. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu…"

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap wajah Yesung ketika ia kembali mendapatkan Yesung. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniy, jinjja aniy. Ini satu-satunya cara. Dengan kau menyentuhku malam ini maka kau telah berusaha menghapus duka itu. Aku yakin aku akan lebih baik setelah itu.."

"Kuharap aku memang tak menyakitimu…"

Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Yesung. Ia menarik pinggang Yesung, mendekat padanya. Ia kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yesung. Menatap mata Yesung yang sayu, mungkin akibat kedinginan yang dirasakannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan. Kalau nanti tanpa sengaja aku menyakitimu tolong peringatkan aku…"

"Aku yakin kau tak akan menyakitiku…"

Kyuhyun kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Yesung, menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Yesung dan menatap matanya. Secara perlahan ia mulai mencium bibir Yesung dengan lembut. Tanpa nafsu. Tanpa tekanan. Untuk membuat Namja manisnya untuk nyaman dan tenang.

Secara perlahan kecupan itu mulai sedikit bergerak. Bibir tebal itu mulai mengulum, menghisap, merasakan lebih jauh rasa bibir tipis itu. Kyuhyun mencari-cari kedua tangan Yesung dan melingkarkan kedua tangan mungil itu dilehernya ketika ia berhasil menemukannya. Ciuman itu lebih cepat dan lebih menuntut, lidah Kyuhyun bergerak dan membelai belahan bibir Yesung. Meminta izin kepada pemiliknya agar mau membuka lidahnya.

Mulut Yesung terbuka dan disaat itu lidah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mulut Yesung. Kyuhyun terus membawa pinggang Yesung untuk lebih rapat padanya, sementara lidahnya terus dengan lincah menggoda lidah mungil Yesung. Mengajaknya saling membelit dan menghisap. Desahan Yesung terus terdengar seiring permaian Kyuhyun yang terus lebih liar.

Sadar posisi berdiri membuat pegal Kyuhyun mulai sedikit bergerak mundur kearah sofa. Ia menghempaskan dirinya dan meletakkan Yesung diatas pangkuannya tanpa melepaskan ciuman. Tangannya yang tadi tenang mulai bergerak dengan cukup liar. Menerobos piyama basah Yesung dan mengusap salah satu tonjolan di dadanya.

"Eungh~ Gyuumpp.."

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Yesung ketika menyadari bahwa Yesung mulai kesulitan bernafas. Bibirnya mulai bergerak menuruni dagu Yesung yang basah karena saliva. Menelusuri kulit putih itu hingga batang lehernya. Mulai dari hanya sekedar mengecup, menghisap, atau bahkan menggigitnya dengan ringan.

"Arkh Kyu~"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya setelah memberi tanda merah yang pertama. Ia kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yesung. Menatap mata yang sayu itu.

"Aku tidak lagi bisa berhenti Kim Yesung. Jangan salahkan aku.."

"Aniy, L-Lanjutkan. Kau melakukannya dengan baik…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar sahutan Yesung. Ia merundukkan wajahnya dan kembali menciumi Yesung lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Sementara tangannya mulai bergerak kembali, membuka kancing piyama Yesung satu persatu. Setelah berhasil ia melepas pagutannya di bibir Yesung dan beralih menciumi bahu mulus Yesung sambil melepas piyama Yesung. Yesung lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu ahh.."

"Aku akan menghapus lukamu malam ini Kim Yesung. Malam ini, dimanapun mereka pernah menyentuhmu maka aku akan menghapusnya untukmu. Kau harus janji membuka lembaran baru mulai besok pagi setelah apa yang kita lakukan malam ini, Kim Yesung.."

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Yesung dengan dalam. Yesung balas menatap Kyuhyun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, aku janji.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengusap wajah Yesung.

"Mari kita mulai.."

"Ne, mari kita mulai.."

Yesung langsung sedikit mengerang ketika merasakan bibir Kyuhyun kembali menyentuh lehernya. Ia meremas belakang kemeja Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya dengan kuat. Merasakan setiap sensasi dari sentuhan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya. Dalam hati ia juga berharap bahwa besok ia bisa melupakan kenangan buruk yang pernah ia lalui dan menggantinya dengan kenangan manis. Kenangan manis bersama orang yang begitu dicintainya. Cho Kyuhyun.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : 7 Years in Love Chapter 2

Author : FluffywithKyuSung

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Crime

Pairing : KyuSung Slight! BumSung/YeBum – Kim Kangin

Summary: Yesung yang sakit dan Kyuhyun yang mengobatinya / Yesung yang ketakutan dan Kyuhyun yang menemaninya/ "Yesung jawab aku. Kau percaya padaku kan?" / KYUSUNG FIC!

Alert : YAOI dan TYPO dan OOC dan SEBAGAINYA. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Disclaimer: This Story is Mine!

..

_Awan yang hitam itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan sang matahari dan membiarkannya untuk kembali bersinar. Namun apa kau yakin awan itu benar-benar pergi?_

..

Sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat membuat sepasang Onix milik Yesung perlahan membuka. Namja manis itu melenguh sambil berniat sedikit menggeser posisi tidurnya. Namun ia tak jadi melakukannya ketika merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di perutnya serta rasa cukup tak nyaman yang dirasakannya dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya kesamping ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Senyuman langsung terkembang di bibirnya begitu melihat siapa yang masih betah tertidur disampingnya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan possessive seakan takut Yesung akan pagi. Keadaan ini membuat Yesung kembali merona mengingat apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua tadi malam.

"Selamat pagi.."

Ucap Yesung membisik sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Kyuhyun secara perlahan. Yesung kembali tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan kearah wajah Kyuhyun. Yesung kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan perlahan. Berusaha hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Namja tampan itu.

"Hhhk—"

Yesung hampir tersedak dan hampir berteriak ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap lembut punggung belakangnya yang masih polos. Mata Yesung mengerjap lucu sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun yang bergerak-gerak dan perlahan membuka. Berhasil membuat Yesung malu karena tertangkap basah berada begitu dekat dengan Namja tampan itu.

"Selamat pagi.."

Sapa Kyuhyun riang sambil tersenyum pada Yesung. Tangannya kembali menari-nari dibagian belakang tubuh Yesung. Membuat tubuh Yesung bergerak-gerak karena kegelian.

"Semalam begitu indah…"

"Se-Sejak kapan ka-kau bangun?"

Tanya Yesung gugup sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah karena ucapan Kyuhyun tadi serta posisi mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Sejak merasakan bibirmu menciumku secara diam-diam.. Sejak putri saljuku membangunkan pangerannya yang tertidur.."

"Pangeranlah yang membangunkan Putri Salju…"

Protes Yesung sambil masih berusaha bangun. Tapi Kyuhyun masih terus menahan tubuh Yesung. Membuat wajah mereka kembali lebih dekat.

"Memang, tapi dalam kasus kita berbeda. Kau adalah putri saljunya dan aku pangerannya.."

Jelas Kyuhyun sambil balas menyeka poni Yesung yang menutupi dahi Yesung. Ia lalu mencium dahi Yesung dengan lembut, membuat mata Namja manis itu terpejam.

"Semalam benar-benar menakjubkan, aku tak akan melupakannya. Sekarang tepati janjimu untuk melupakan semuanya, ne?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh bibir Yesung dengan telunjuknya. Yesung membuka matanya dan tersenyum sedikit malu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, Terima kasih atas bantuanmu…"

"Kau tahu? sebenarnya aku yang harus mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan malam yang begitu menakjubkan untukku. Kau tahu itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan tangannya kembali menyentuh pinggang Yesung untuk menggodanya. Yesung yang kegelian langsung tertawa merasa tak nyaman oleh perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, Hajima! shireo!" Teriak Yesung tak tahan namun malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin ingin menggodanya.

Knock Knock!

Keduanya serentak berhenti tertawa ketika mendengar ketukan pintu. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Yesungie hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa teriak-teriak pagi-pagi hyung? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku masuk, ne?"

Terdengar seruan Kibum dari luar berhasil membuat mereka kaget. Mereka kembali saling bertatapan dengan wajah sedikit panik ketika mendengar suara handel pintu yang bergeser.

"Ki-Kibumie! Gidaryoseo! Hyung sedang ganti baju!"

Seru Yesung cepat sebelum pintu benar-benar terbuka. Suara pintu terbuka langsung berhenti setelah itu.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu hyung di meja makan ne hyung?"

"N-Ne! Ne! Aku akan menemuimu disana!"

Langkah Kibum terdengar menjauh, membuat dua orang itu menghela nafas lega. Mereka kembali bertatapan setelah itu. Mulai merasa lega untuk sejenak.

..

KyuSung

..

Kibum terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan tajam sambil melipat tangannya. Kyuhyun yang ditatap hanya bisa membalas tatapan Kibum sambil sesekali mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah yang lain. Tak lama Yesung datang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Jangan terus menatap Kyu begitu bummie.."

Ucap Yesung ceria sambil memeluk bahu Kibum dari belakang. Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyuhyun dan menatap hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Hyung seharusnya tak tergoda rayuannya. Dia pasti hanya sedang berusaha memperdayaimu, hyung. Niatnya tidak baik!" Sinis Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Hampir Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Kibum, tapi Yesung tampak terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suara.

"Hyung yang memintanya, bummie. Jadi jangan menyalahkan Kyuhyun, ne. Kyuhyun malah telah membantu, hyung…"

"Membantu apanya? Itu bukan membantu namanya.."

"Kau tak akan mengerti, tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah membantu Hyung. Kau tak lihat perubahan hyung hari ini? ini semua berkat Cho Kyuhyun. Kau tak akan mengerti, ini kekuatan cinta.."

Ucap Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya tampak balas tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Kibum akhirnya hanya mendesah mengalah.

"Baiklah, tapi itu bukan berarti kalian bisa melakukannya lagi. Dengar itu, Cho Kyuhyun awas kau menyakiti hyungku!" Serunya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum ringan dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu, aku tak akan pernah menyakitinya. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku…"

"Bagus, ini sudah selesai. Sekarang ayo lupakan dan kita semua pergi makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan special untuk kalian berdua. Kaja kita makan?"

Ajak Yesung dengan ceria. Kedua orang itu tampak mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

..

KyuSung

..

Yesung terus menengadah kepalanya menatap kapas-kapas yang kembali berjatuhan dari langit. Namja manis itu memang terlalu menyukai salju, entahlah, padahal salju sering membuatnya mengeluh kedinginan. Namun sampai saat ini salju masih menjadi faforitenya, walau musim dingin bukanlah musim yang begitu disukainya.

"Sangat dingin disini. Ayo kita masuk.."

Ajak Kyuhyun dengan berbisik. Saat ini ia sudah berada di belakang Yesung dan memeluk pinggang Namja manis itu dari belakang.

"Lihat Kyu, salju yang turun mulai berkurang.." ucap Yesung menerawang. Tangannya yang mungil ia ulurkan kedepan, membuat beberapa salju hinggap disapu tangan rajutnya.

"Mengapa memangnya? Bukannya bagus? Kalau salju yang turun sudah mulai berkurang berarti musim dingin akan pergi. Musim semi akan bersiap datang dan bunga-bunga bersiap untuk bermekaran…"

"Memang, tapi.. sangat menyedihkan berpisah dari salju-salju yang indah ini. Walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah bosan dengan musim dingin…"

"Mau apalagi? Akan aneh kalau ada salju di musim semi. Kesannya juga pasti berkurang.." sahut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. Yesung ikut tersenyum sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

"Hum, aku baru mengingatnya. Yesungie, hyungku sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa kau mau ikut denganku untuk bertemu dengan hyungku? Aku akan memperkenalkan padamu.."

Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menyingkirkan beberapa butir salju yang bertengger diatas rambut Yesung. Yesung tampak sedikit terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang sadar langsung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Wae? Kau tak mau?"

"Ani, jinja Aniya. Hanya saja aku merasa begitu gugup.."

"Wae?"

"Jujur saja, aku masih sedikit agak tidak nyaman bertemu orang lain diluar sana. Aku takut kalau nanti melihat gelagatku hyungmu malah salah faham dan tak menyukaiku.."

"Aish, kau bicara apa? Tentu saja tidak mungkin.." bantah Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng. "Hyungku adalah orang yang sangat baik dan pengertian. Aku yakin ia akan membuatmu nyaman karena ia juga lucu.."

Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Sementara Yesung tampak masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan ragu.

"Lagipula ini juga untuk melatihmu untuk pulih seutuhnya. Kau harus mulai keluar rumah dan bersosialisasi dengan lingkunganmu…"

"Aku rasa aku belum siap Kyu—"

"Stt.."

Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Yesung ketika Yesung kembali protes. Mereka kembali bertatapan.

"Kau bilang kau mau melupakan semua kenangan itu kan? Maka kau harus benar-benar melakukannya sepenuhnya. Bukankah semalam bersama keperjakaanku kau sudah berjanji.."

"Aish, kau ngomong apa.."

Omel Yesung memerah sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh sambil mengintip wajah Yesung yang benar-benar memerah sempurna.

"Otae? Jadi apa besok kau mau pergi kencan denganku?" ulang Kyuhyun. Yesung tampak berfikir kembali disaat itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menganggukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah.."

"Wah, kau tak akan menyesal kencan denganku.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali memeluk Yesung.

Keduanya kembali saling berpelukan sambil menatap salju yang berguguran.

..

KyuSung

..

Mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun melaju pelan membelah jalanan. Di dalam mobil Kyuhyun masih asyik mengemudi sedangkan Yesung duduk manis disampingnya. Kyuhyun baru saja menjemput Yesung dari rumahnya untuk mengajaknya berkunjung ke apartemennya. Tapi sebelumnya mereka tampak menikmati kencan pribadi mereka dulu.

"Taman ini.."

Yesung bergumam lirih sambil menatap taman yang begitu dikenalnya, tempat dimana sebulan yang lalu mereka janjian berkencan yang berakhir Yesung diculik oleh rombongan pria tak dikenal. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Yesung setelah menghentikan mobilnya. Ekspresi Yesung tampak langsung dibaca olehnya apalagi ketika tangan Yesung menggenggam erat lengan kemejanya.

"Kyu, ayo kita pergi darisini. Palli.." ajak Yesung dengan memelas, ia tampak begitu ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo turun. Aku akan mengobati rasa takutmu.."

"Ani Kyu. Aku takut.." Tolak Yesung sambil terus menggenggam kemeja Kyuhyun. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

"Gwaenchana Yesung, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa karena aku disini.." jelas Kyuhyun sambil balas menggenggam jemari Yesung yang menggenggam lengan kemejanya. Ia menatap Yesung dengan lembut dan berusaha membuat ia tenang.

"Tapi Kyu—"

"Sst, percaya padaku. Aku disini.."

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus tersenyum dan memberikan Yesung pengertian. Jari telunjuknya kembali menyentuh bibir tipis Yesung. Yesung terus menatap dengan ragu padanya.

"Kau percaya padaku kan Yesung?"

Tanya Kyuhyun kembali meyakinkan Yesung. Sementara Yesung masih terdiam dan bingung. Ya, tentu ia percaya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling tidak mungkin membohonginya selain Kibum tapi masalahnya Yesung belum yakin ia merasa siap. Ia masih trauma akan beberapa hal.

"Yesung jawab aku. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Ulang Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Yesung untuk meyakinkannya. Yesung masih terdiam dan masih berfikir panjang. Ia terus menatap mata Kyuhyun dimana mata itu terus membuatnya nyaman. Hingga akhirnya..

"Aku percaya padamu Kyu.." sahut Yesung ragu. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memindahkan tangan Yesung dilengan kemejanya lalu menggenggam tangan itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayo kita turun.." ajak Kyuhyun sambil terus menatap mata Yesung. Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedua orang itu akhirnya keluar dari mobil mereka.

Yesung terus berjalan dengan begitu ragu dan ketakutan sambil terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun terus berada disampingnya dan tersenyum, membantu Yesung untuk bisa melupakan kenangan buruk yang ada dalam fikirannya. Tangan mereka bertautan dengan erat.

"Kyu—"

"Sebentar lagi.."

Ucap Kyuhyun menguatkan. Langkah mereka berhenti tepat di bawah sebuah pohon di dekat jalan dimana dulu Yesung diculik. Menyadari itu Yesung tampak kembali ketakutan.

"Kyu—"

"Jangan menunduk! Tegakkan kepalamu!"

Bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat dagu Yesung. Yesung pelan-pelan mengangkat wajahnya. Mulai berani melihat kesekitarnya. Kyuhyun dengan setia berdiri di depan Yesung dan memegang bahunya.

"Sekarang lihat aku.." bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung kembali dengan pelan mengikutinya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namja tampan yang terus tersenyum di dalamnya.

"Mulai sekarang lupakan kenangan buruk itu dan ganti semuanya dengan kenangan indah. Setiap kali kau berjalan kesini maka jangan ingat kejadian buruk itu, tapi ingat aku. Ingat kenangan Indahmu ketika bersamaku.."

"Kyunie—"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyingkirkan poni Yesung yang hampir menutupi onix Yesung karena tertiup angin. Tangannya tadi kemudian bergerak mengusap pipi menggemaskan Yesung dan terus bergerak menyentuh batang leher Yesung dan berakhir dengan menyentuh tengkuk namja manis itu.

"Lupakan kenangan buruk itu dan ingat ciuman kita?"

Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Yesung yang memerah. Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tengkuk Yesung dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Yesung setelah itu membuat Yesung sedikit kaget dan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu sambil balas menatap mata Kyuhyun. Barulah ketika Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya Yesung mulai menutup matanya untuk meresapi ciuman mereka.

..

KyuSung

..

Yesung terus mengekor dibelakang Kyuhyun ketika mereka sampai di Apartemen Kyuhyun. Ia menatap sedikit gelisah ruangan apartemen Kyuhyun yang masih begitu asing. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya tampak menarik tangan Yesung untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Biasanya jam segini hyungku masih bekerja, dia akan sampai di rumah sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi"

Jelas Kyuhyun sambil terus menggandeng tangan Yesung memasuki apartementnya. Yesung pada akhirnya sudah mulai merasa lebih nyaman setelah agak terbiasa serta kenyaman yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Hyungku biasanya lebih banyak tinggal sendiri karena aku selalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan baru pulang di tengah malam. Ku fikir dia akan terkejut ketika melihat aku di rumah ketika ia pulang nanti Ku fikir aku juga akan menyiapkan makanan special untuknya. Kau mau membantuku?"

Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Yesung. Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa berdamai dengan peralatan dapur, kalau aku membiarkanmu melakukannya sendiri yang ada bukannya membuat hyungmu senang malah membuat hyungmu frustasi.."

Sahut Yesung meledek. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dengan sedikit malu. Saat ini mereka sudah ada di dapur. Dapur itu terlihat bersih karena Kangin memang tak suka melihat yang berantakan.

"Coba kita lihat kulkas, apa ada makanan yang bisa kita olah untuk menjadi makanan.."

Kyuhyun bergerak kearah kulkas dan memeriksa isinya. Ia agak mendesah melihat isi kulkas.

"Sepertinya kau perlu berbelanja!" Seru Yesung dari belakang.

"Sepertinya begitu.." sahut Kyuhyun menutup kulkas itu kembali. Ia melirik Yesung.

"Apa kau tak keberatan kalau aku tinggal sebentar untuk berbelanja? Tokonya tidak terlalu jauh, aku akan kembali dengan cepat.."

Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ragu pada Yesung. Yesung tampak tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Pergilah, aku akan menunggu sambil mengerjakan bahan yang ada.."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera kembali.." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Yesung. Dan setelah mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya Kyuhyun dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu sementara Yesung tampak tersenyum dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan yang tersedia di kulkas.

..

KyuSung

..

Kibum baru saja pulang ke rumah ketika sore hari. Ia tampak bingung ketika ia tak menemukan Yesung dimana-mana. Hal itu membuat adik angkat Yesung itu bertanya pada para Maid yang berada di rumah mereka.

"Tuan muda Yesung pergi bersama Tuan muda Kyuhyun sejak sore tadi, Tuan Muda.."

Jelas salah seorang Maid yang membuat Kibum terdiam dan berfikir. Kibum memang cukup keberatan dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun semenjak awal, atau mungkin semua Namja yang dekat dengan Yesung. Ia tak terlalu menyukai ada orang lain bersama Hyung angkat kesayangannya itu. Apalagi kalau Yesung lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Kibum merasa cukup cemburu karena diam-diam sebenarnya Kibum memendam perasaan yang berbeda kepada Yesung. Perasaan yang lebih dari perasaan Dongsaeng kepada Hyungnya. Perasaan yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan karena ia tahu pasti kalau hal itu akan membuat Yesung menjauhinya.

..

KyuSung

..

Yesung tampak masih sibuk bekerja di dapur Kyuhyun sendiri sambil menunggu Namjachingunya itu kembali. Saat ini terlihat Yesung terbiasa dengan tempat itu dan tidak lagi merasa asing seperti sebelumnya. Hal itu terlihat dari wajah ceria yang ditunjukkannya ketika mengiris bawang sambil bersenandung.

Seseorang memasuki rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung karena ia terlalu asyik di dapur. Hingga orang yang baru datang tampak menyadari keberadaan Yesung ketika mendengar senandungannya. Orang itu kemudian bergerak menuju dapur.

"Nuguseyo?"

PRANG!

Yesung tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan wadah kaca ditangannya ketika mendengar suara mengintrupsinya. Yesung segera berbalik karena ia merasa mengenal suara itu. Ketika ia berbalik wajahnya terlihat langsung memucat.

"Kau?"

Kangin mendekat dengan wajah tak kalah kaget sementara Yesung langsung mundur ketakutan. Tubuhnya sampai bergetar.

"Ja-Jangan mendekat!"

Serunya ketakutan. Namun hal itu membuat Kangin malah semakin mendekatinya. Membuat Yesung terus mundur kebelakang hingga tersudut di meja makan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, kenapa kau disini?"

Tanya Kangin sambil terus mendekat. Hal itu benar-benar membuat tubuh Yesung bergetar hebat ketika menyadari Kangin terus mendekatinya. Suara ini, aroma parfum, keadaan terdesak seperti ini membuatnya mengingat pengalaman buruk yang dialaminya sebulan yang lalu. Kenapa salah satu orang yang telah merusak hidupnya ada dirumah Kyuhyun? Kemana Kyuhyun?

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun!"

Panggil Yesung mulai menangis ketika Kangin mendekatinya. Hal itu membuat Kangin menghentikan langkahnya, terlihat cukup kaget.

"Kau mengenal Kyuhyun? Atau jangan-jangan.. kau adalah namjachingunya yang mengalami trauma itu?"

Tanya Kangin ketika ingat sesuatu. Yesung tak menyahut sama sekali, ia sudah begitu ketakutan. Bahkan tubuhnya ingin tumbang karena tubuhnya bergetar kuat.

"Kyuhyun…" panggilnya ketakutan. Wajahnya dipenuhi air mata. Sementara Kangin tampak mulai sedikit panik menyadari kesalahan besarnya. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tahu apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya? Kyuhyun pasti akan segan-segan membunuhnya kalau mengetahui bahwa ia adalah salah satu orang yang membuat kekasihnya mengalami Trauma seperti ini.

"Kalau Kyuhyun tahu semua ini bisa gawat.."

Gumam Kangin sambil memperhatikan Yesung. Sementara Yesung tampak terus menunduk ketakutan, ia memang seharusnya lari atau berteriak tapi Yesung benar-benar seperti tak berkutik melakukan apapun. Traumanya terlalu berat.

"Kyuhyun…"

"Diam!"

Yesung mengejang ketika Kangin membentaknya karena terus ketakutan dan menganggil nama Kyuhyun. Kangin kembali menatapnya dengan seksama. Astaga, dia pasti sudah gila. Dulu ia tergoda karena bujukan teman-temannya setelah melihat betapa memikatnya Namja manis ini. tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa korban keisengan dirinya dan teman-temannya waktu itu adalah Namjachingu yang sangat dicintai adiknya.

"Kyuhyun…"

Yesung masih juga memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan pelan dan dengan wajah bergetar. Hal itu membuat Kangin mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung untuk menarik dagunya dan memperhatikan lebih jelas wajahnya. Yesung langsung kaget menyadari Kangin menyentuhnya.

"PERGI! PERGI! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! PERGIII! HAJIMA! HAJIMAAAA!"

Serunya histeris sambil memberontak yang membuat Kangin begitu kaget. Kangin berusaha membuat Yesung tenang agar tak membuat keributan dengan memegangi kedua tangannya. Namun yang ada Yesung malah terus berteriak histeris hingga akhirnya Kangin menampar Yesung dengan keras. Membuat Yesung terpelanting keatas meja dan membuat bahan-bahan diatas meja berantakan. Yesung kembali menangis pelan sambil memanggil nama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun…"

"Dengar!"

Seru Kangin tegas sambil meraih kerah kemeja Yesung untuk membuatnya menatap padanya. Kangin menatapnya dengan tajam pada iris Onix Yesung yang terlihat kosong.

"Jangan pernah memberitahu hal apapun pada siapapun, apalagi Kyuhyun. Bila kau melakukannya aku berjanji akan membuatmu lebih menderita dari sebelumnya atau mungkin akan membunuhmu. Kau mengerti?"

Ancam Kangin sambil sedikit mencekik Yesung. Membuat nafas Yesung agak merasa sesak, sadar hal itu Kangin kembali melepas Yesung dengan kasar. Membuat Namja manis yang selalu diperlakukan lembut oleh Kyuhyun itu benar-benar lebih ketakutan karena ancaman dan perlakuannya.

"Kyuhyun.."

Lagi-lagi ia hanya terus menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun seperti lullaby. Sementara tubuhnya terus bergetar dan ketakutan, luka yang kemarin dihapusnya bersama Kyuhyun tiba-tiba timbul dan berdarah kembali.

"Sekarang rapikan semuanya sebelum Kyuhyun kembali. Araseo!"

Ancam Kangin sambil terus menatap Yesung dengan lekat. Kangin tersenyum tipis, lalu lebih mendekati namja manis yang benar-benar sudah kuyu karena terlalu ketakutan. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pucuk kepala Yesung.

"Bagaimana ada Namja secantik dirimu. Rambutmu, pipimu, kulitmu, semuanya seperti terbuat dari bahan sejenis kapas. Begitu lembut. Pantas Kyuhyun begitu gila karena dirimu.."

Kangin sambil menyentuh pipi Yesung kali ini dengan lembut dan merapikan rambut Yesung yang sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya tadi. Yesung hanya terdiam merasakan sentuhan Kangin kembali pada tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar merasa dunianya hancur untuk yang kedua kali. Hingga ketika ia melihat pisau yang ia gunakan untuk mengiris bawang tadi masih terletak didekatnya, tiba-tiba ia seperti mendengar sebuah bisikan tertentu di telinganya..

..

KyuSung

..

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih berada di sebuah Supermarket untuk memilih makanan. Ia tampaknya benar-benar baik dalam memperhatikan Yesung tapi begitu buruk dalam memilih bahan makanan. Hal itu yang membuatnya tertahan di Supermarket begitu lama karena bimbang menentukan pilihan barang yang akan dibeli. Pada akhirnya ia memilih asal dan bergerak kearah kasir untuk membayar.

"Apa ini?"

Tanya Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di salah satu rak makanan. Ia tampak meraih sebuah kaleng selai yang terpajang disana. Wajahnya terlihat tersenyum melihat benda itu.

"Dimataku Strawberry adalah Yesung. Setiap melihat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Strawberry aku selalu mengingat Yesung.." Gumamnya pelan sambil terus menatap selai itu.

"Aku akan membeli ini untuk Yesung.."

Ucapnya sambil meletakkan selai Strawberry itu kedalam keranjang belanjaannya. Ia lalu dengan bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan menuju kasir. Ia mungkin tak menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang buruk kembali menimpa 'Strawberry-nya' yang ia tinggal sendirian dirumah.

..

KyuSung

..

"ARGH!"

Kangin kembali mengerang ketika Yesung kembali menikam tubuhnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi seperti benar-benar sudah tak punya kesadaran Yesung terus menikamkan pisau itu ketubuh Kangin yang sudah tak berdaya. Hingga ia menyadari bahwa Kangin tak lagi bergerak.

PRANG

Pisau itu terlepas begitu saja ketika Yesung tersadar. Ia tampak begitu kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Ia refleks mundur dan menjauhi tubuh Kangin yang mungkin sudah bernyawa.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

Tanya Yesung benar-benar shock sambil melihat tangannya yang sudah bersimbah darah. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan sambil melihat kembali tubuh Kangin. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kembali teringat olehnya.

"Kyuhyun.."

Seperti mendapat panggilan, suara pintu terbuka terdengar tak lama setelah itu. Suara langkah serta suara senandungan Kyuhyun terdengar membahana diruang apartement yang sepi.

"Yesungie—"

Panggil Kyuhyun ceria sambil berjalan kearah dapur. Hingga ketika ia sampai diambang pintu tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya dengan kaget. Belanjaannya tadi terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya.

"Yesung!" Panggilnya begitu shock.

..

TBC

..

Rata-rata Readers yang di part sebelumnya minta NC pasti kecewa karena aku gak ngebuat part NCnya, kk~  
Mianhae, aku benar-benar gak bisa buat NC aku takutnya kalau nekat dibikin ntar jadinya malah lucu n hancur, makanya aku membuat versi skipnya. Kk~  
Sekali lagi mian, untuk yang kecewa..  
Oiya aku juga ngucapin terima kasih buat Readers yang mau memberiku Review di part sebelumnya. Semuanya benar-benar cukup berarti hingga akhirnya saya berani buat Chapter 2. Mohon Review lg ne, untuk part ini supaya saya tahu bagaimana hasilnya. Khamshahamnida :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : 7 Years in Love Chapter 3

Author : FluffywithKyuSung

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Crime

Pairing : KyuSung Slight! BumSung/YeBum – Kim Kangin

Alert : YAOI dan TYPO dan OOC dan SEBAGAINYA. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Disclaimer: This Story is Mine!

..

_Dan kau lihat awan hitam itu tetap tak bergerak. Ia tetap menutupi sinar sang mentari. Mungkin sang angin perlu turun tangan untuk membuat awan itu pergi_

..

Kyuhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi. Yang terlihat di matanya benar-benar tak bisa diungkapkan dengan mudah. Hyungnya satu-satunya tampak sudah terkapar bersimbah darah, sementara kekasihnya tampak terus menangis dengan sebuah pisau yang terletak dihadapannya. Terlihat begitu terpukul.

"Kyunie.."

Yesung memanggilnya dengan lemah dan serak. Ia merangkak perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun sambil terus menangis.

"B-Bukan aku, Kyu. A-Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Dia.. yang menyentuhku duluan. Dia adalah orang yang sama dengan yang menculikku d-dulu.."

Kyuhyun masih tak bereaksi, masih tak mengerti. Ia hanya terus menatap tubuh hyungnya yang sepertinya benar-benar sudah tak bernyawa. Air mata menetes begitu saja keluar dari kedua matanya.

"K-Kyu.. percayalah padaku. D-Dia benar-benar berniat jahat p-padak-ku, dia m-mengancamku untuk tidak memberitahukan apapun padamu karena kalau tidak… dia.. d-dia akan—"

"—Hiks Kyu percayalah padaku. Jebal.."

Yesung menangis lebih keras sambil terus menelungkup di lantai. Suara tangisnya benar-benar membahana keseluruh ruangan. Begitu pilu. Membuat Kyuhyun mulai beralih dan menatapnya.

"S-Sungguh K-Kyu, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membunuhn-nya. Dia memang benar-benar orang jahat K-Kyu. D-dia.. Dia.. yang mendahuluimu mengambil kesssucianku. S-sungguh.."

"Percayalah Kyu, jebal hiks.."

Kaki Kyuhyun yang benar-benar sudah lemas langsung jatuh tak tertahan. Membuat ia berlutut dilantai dimana Yesung terus menangis dihadapannya dengan keras. Dengan pilu.

"Hiks.. Kyu.. Percayalah padaku.. Jebal..Hiks"

"Kyunie.. hiks.. hiks.. K-Kyu.."

Kyuhyun mulai menatap Yesung yang masih terisak dihadapannya. Ia mulai mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh kepala Yesung. Membuat Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajahnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Percaya padaku Kyu. J-Jebal.."

Ucap Yesung pilu. Sementara Kyuhyun masih menatapnya, melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi pada Yesung. Kyuhyun bisa melihat dahinya sedikit memar, begitupun bagian tulang pipi sebelah kirinya. Mahluk yang selalu disayanginya itu tampak tergores kembali di beberapa bagian.

Sementara sebagian wajah dan bajunya juga belepotan darah Kangin. Membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar bertambah bingung tak mengerti dimana kira-kira ia harus berdiri. Yang mana yang harus ia percayai..

"K-Kyunie—"

"Berdiri!"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara pertamanya, dingin. Tangannya yang bergetar menarik Yesung untuk berdiri. Sedikit kasar dari biasanya.

"K-Kyu—"

Kyuhyun tak menyahut, ia kembali menarik pangkal lengan Yesung sedikit kasar darisana. Yesung mulai bertambah begitu cemas dengan perubahan Kyuhyun. Takut Kyuhyun tak mempercayainya.

"K-Kyu.."

"Ikut!"

"K-Kyu.."

Kyuhyun berhenti menarik Yesung, menatapnya sekilas sebelum menyalakan keran westafel. Tak lama ia kembali menarik tangan Yesung. Masih dengan kasar, terlihat gusar dan panik. Kedua tangan mereka sama-sama bergetar.

"K-Kyu.."

Yesung tampak menangis lebih keras sambil menggeleng. Tangan bergetar ketika Kyuhyun kembali menariknya.

"S-Sungguh, b-bukan aku.."

Kyuhyun tak menyahut sambil kembali menarik tangan Yesung. Yesung kembali menggeleng sambil mempertahankan tangannya.

"K-Kyu.. P-Percayalah padaku…"

"Kalau ingin semuanya membaik turuti aku Yesung!"

Kyuhyun kembali berseru lebih tegas. Lebih dingin. Membuat Yesung tersentak kaget karena untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membentaknya. Bibir Yesung terkatup dan ia menunduk. Menangis lebih pelan sambil terus menggumam kata yang sama.

"B-Bukan aku.."

"Dengarkan aku! Setelah ini pulang kerumahmu. Lalu ajak Kibum untuk pergi meninggalkan Korea, jangan kembali, sekalipun jangan kembali!"

"Kyu—"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya karena kaget dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun terus mencuci tangan Yesung tanpa menoleh padanya.

"K-Kyu—"

"Kau telah membunuh Yesung! Kau tak sadar?"

Yesung terdiam karena Kyuhyun kembali membentaknya. Ia menangis sambil membiarkan Kyuhyun membersihkan tangannya. Ia benar-benar tak kuat diperlakukan begini oleh Kyuhyun, sakit rasanya.

"Bukan aku Kyu, sungguh. A-Aku b-bukan orang gila yang menyerang t-tanpa alasan. P-Percayalah.. hiks"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu menoleh pada Namja manis kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tahu.."

Yesung menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Wajah memelas ketika Kyuhyun berkata begitu namun ia masih bersikap dingin. Seakan ucapan itu hanya bentuk basa-basi.

"Sungguh bukan aku Kyu.."

"KAU TAK DENGAR? AKU TAHU!"

"Hiks.. Kyu.."

Kyuhyun mendesah, ia menatap Yesung yang kembali menangis – berusaha lebih pelan- setelah bentakannya. Kyuhyun tersadar, Ia kemudian menarik Yesung kedalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar panik. Sungguh aku percaya padamu.."

"Kyu.."

"Sekarang turuti semua kata-kataku. Biarkan aku membersihkan tanganmu supaya kau bisa pulang tanpa dicurigai, setelah itu segera ajak Kibum untuk meninggalkan korea, pergi jauh dan jangan pernah kembali.."

"Tapi Kyu.. aku membunuh. Aku—"

Yesung menghentikan kata-katanya ketika Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Yesung. Kyuhyun kembali memeluknya.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkan ini. biar aku yang selesaikan. Sekarang turuti aku.."

Yesung hanya mengangguk. Sungguh ia tak tahu apa-apa, ia ketakutan. Ia sendiri tak percaya bahwa ia baru saja melakukan perbuatan yang begitu mengerikan seperti saat ini.

Tak lama pelukan Kyuhyun terlepas. Namja tampan itu kembali menarik tangan Yesung untuk membersihkan warna merah pekat di tangan Namja manis itu. Yesung kali ini hanya terdiam sambil terus menangis dengan pelan.

Sementara disudut ruangan Kangin masih terkapar dengan penuh kebisuan.

..

KyuSung

..

Namja tampan itu tampak begitu gelisah. Berulang kali ia mondar-mandir di ruang tengah sambil berulang kali mengecek ponselnya. Ketika jam dinding dirumahnya sudah menunjuk angka sebelas ia mulai terlihat hampir gila.

"Sialan! Kemana Kyuhyun membawa hyungku? Kenapa sampai sekarang belum pulang?"

Kibum benar-benar terlihat marah saat ini. ia kembali menghubungi nomor ponsel Kyuhyun dan Yesung untuk menanyai keberadaan mereka. Namun lagi-lagi tak ada dari dua orang ini yang mengangkat telepon mereka.

"Shit! Kau benar-benar membuatku marah Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kibum menarik kunci mobilnya. Lalu Namja tampan itu segera meninggalkan rumahnya dan memacu mobilnya menuju Apartement Kyuhyun.

..

KyuSung

..

Suasana masih setenang tadi. Di sudut ruangan dapur Kangin masih terkapar dengan beberapa darah ditubuhnya yang mulai mengering. Sementara di sudut lainnya Kyuhyun tampak memakaikan mantel miliknya ketubuh Yesung. Walau telah dicuci namun nyatanya warna merah masih terlihat di berbagai titik pakaian Yesung yang Kyuhyun sadar betul harus ditutupi agar tidak ada orang yang curiga.

Bip~

Secara bergantian ponsel milik mereka berdua berdering. Namun mereka masih mengacuhkannya. Kyuhyun tampak terlalu sibuk menutupi semua perbuatan Yesung. Berusaha menghilangkan jejak kejahatan itu dari tubuh kekasihnya.

Selesai.

Kyuhyun menatap sedikit puas penampilan Yesung yang sekarang. Ia kemudian menatap Yesung sesaat, sebelum kembali menariknya. Kembali kedekat dapur dimana Kangin terkapar.

"Kyu.. tolong jangan diamkan aku..hiks.. K-Kyu.."

Yesung kembali terisak sambil memanggil Kyuhyun yang kali ini memungut sesuatu dari belanjaannya yang berserakan dilantai. Tak lama Yesung merasakan rasa dingin menyentuh baju dan beberapa kulitnya.

"Setelah ini cepat pulang Yesung. Turuti perintahku tadi dengan meninggalkan korea, Araseo?"

Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Yesung. Kini ia sibuk melumeri pakaian dan beberapa bagian tubuh Yesung dengan selai Strawberry yang tadi dibelinya. Berusaha menghilangkan bau amis yang masih menguar dari tubuh Yesung.

"T-Tapi b-bagaimana denganmu K-Kyu?"

Tanya Yesung masih dengan bergetar. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak menyahut, ia masih terus berusaha membersihkan Yesung dari jejak perbuatannya.

"Selesai.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Yesung yang masih menangis. Tangannya terulur dan menghapus air mata Yesung.

"Sekarang tinggal air matamu, Yesung. Berhentilah menangis. Orang akan curiga melihatmu seperti ini.."

"Kyu.. tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini. A-Aku benar-benar T-Tidak sengaja Kyu. L-Lagipula dia benar-benar orang jahat itu. T-Tolong percaya padaku.."

Kyuhyun mendesah, lalu menatap Yesung. Ia memegang bahu Yesung yang masih terus menangis.

"Aku percaya padamu, Jinja. Sekarang tolong berhenti menangis dan ikuti kata-kataku.."

"Tapi Kyu—"

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung dalam pelukannya. Matanya terpejam erat demi menahan air matanya, namun nyatanya air mata itu tetap jatuh begitu saja. Menetesi mantel yang dipakai Yesung.

"K-Kyu, hiks.. apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Hiks, aku takut.."

Kyuhyun masih diam sambil terus memeluk Yesung dan menangis diam-diam. Demi tuhan ini benar-benar berat untuknya, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang Kyuhyun tahu hidup Yesung sudah terlalu malang dan ia mencintai namja manis malang ini. Jadi ia harus melindunginya apapun yang terjadi.

"Ikuti kata-kataku Yesung. Jebal. Ikuti kata-kataku."

Kyuhyun mencium rambut Yesung sambil terus menangis. Menghirup aroma selai Strawberry ditubuh Yesung untuk terakhir kalinya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Tak lama ia melepas Yesung, ia kembali menatap Yesung.

"Sekarang tenangkan dirimu dan hapus air matamu. Aku akan jelaskan semuanya pada Kibum.."

Ujar Kyuhyun memberi pengertian pada Yesung. Yesung mengangguk dengan perlahan, sementara Kyuhyun mulai mencari ponselnya yang terus berdering untuk menghubungi Kibum.

..

KyuSung

..

Mobil mewah milik Kibum terus berpacu diantara hujan salju menuju apartement Kyuhyun. Daritadi ia terus berusaha menghubungi ponsel Yesung ataupun Kyuhyun untuk menanyai keberadaan mereka. Namun ia semakin menggila karena kedua orang itu sama-sama tak mau menjawab panggilannya.

"Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungku? Brengsek!"

Umpat Kibum sambil memukul stirnya. Hampir saja ia melempar ponselnya itu keluar jendela karena terlalu kesal. Namun ia tak jadi melakukannya ketika ponsel itu berdering ketika ide gila itu baru terlintas dalam fikirannya.

Cho Kyuhyun menghubunginya

"Hey sialan, apa yang kau lakukan pada hyungku?"

Tanpa babibu Kibum langsung mengumpat ketika ia menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun. Namun ekspresinya tak bertahan lama ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Kyuhyun di Line yang berbeda. Ekspresinya begitu serius.

"Mworago?"

..

KyuSung

..

Selesai merapikan penampilan Yesung Kyuhyun kali ini mulai membawa Yesung keluar dari dapur. Yesung tampak hanya mengikutinya dengan masih menangis dan menunduk. Ia sudah tidak berani melihat kearah sudut dapur dimana Kangin masih dibiarkan disana.

"Saatnya kau pergi!" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan sambil mendekati pintu keluar. "Yesung, berjalanlah seperti biasanya keluar sana, jangan merasa takut atau panik akan apapun. diluar Kibum sudah menunggumu dan setelah itu ikuti kata-katanya."

"T-Tapi K-Kyu. B-Bagaimana denganmu.."

Kyuhyun yang hendak meraih gagang pintu menghentikan gerakannnya mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Ia berputar, menoleh pada Yesung yang terus mengekor dibelakangnya. Sekali tarikan ia kembali memeluk Yesung.

"Jangan fikirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang turuti kata-kataku."

"Tapi Kyu—"

"Sst.."

Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan jemarinya di bibir Yesung. Membuat Yesung terdiam sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merunduk dan mencium bibir Yesung. Pelan. Lembut. Tanpa nafsu. Yang membuat Namja manis itu menenang walau ia terus menangis ketakutan.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi, araseo. Ikuti semua kata-kataku kalau kau tak ingin aku marah padamu.."

Yesung mengangguk pelan mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum setelah mendapat persetujuan Yesung. Ia kembali memeluk Yesung dan mencium rambutnya dengan sedikit lama. Menghirup aroma strawberry yang ia tahu pasti akan begitu dirindukannya itu. Air matanya kembali menetes.

"Sekarang saatnya kau pergi.."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraannya sambil menghapus air matanya kasar. Ia kemudian kembali meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"Pergilah sekarang Yesung. Turuti kata-kataku."

Yesung menatap hampa keluar sana. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu melirik kembali pada Kyuhyun. Barulah setelah Kyuhyun mengangguk Yesung mulai bergerak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Larilah Yesung!"

Hanya itu.

Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintu setelah kata-katanya itu. Meninggalkan Yesung yang kembali menangis melihat pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat. Isakannya kembali terdengar.

"K-Kyunie.."

Sementara di balik pintu Kyuhyun juga melepas air mata yang ditahannya daritadi. Namja tampan itu merosot dilantai sesaat sambil meratapi apa yang terjadi. Hingga ketika ia lebih kuat ia mulai berdiri dengan tertatih kembali ke dapur.

"A-Aku harus menghilangkan semua jejak Yesung d-ditempat ini.."

..

KyuSung

..

"Hyung!"

Kibum langsung mengejar Yesung ketika melihat Yesung keluar dari Apartement itu. Kaki Yesung langsung lemas ketika melihat Kibum, beruntung Kibum dapat menangkapnya.

"Hyung gwaenchana?"

"B-Bumie.. K-Kyu.. S-Selamatkan d-dia. A-Aku.. M-Membbunnuh.. B-Bummie K-Kyu.. J-Jebal.. hiks.."

"Hyung, tenangkan dirimu."

Ucap Kibum sambil terus mendekap Yesung yang menangis. Ia membantu Yesung untuk memasuki mobilnya, menghindari orang-orang yang mulai heran melihat Yesung menangis.

"B-Bummie.. K-Kyu.. K-Kyu.."

Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Kibum ketika ia hendak menutup pintu mobil. Matanya yang membengkak menatap Kibum dengan begitu memelas.

"K-Kyu H-Hyun.. J-Jebal."

Yesung menangis lebih keras sambil memeluk Kibum dan meremas kuat kemejanya. Sementara Kibum hanya terdiam melihat Yesung seperti ini. Begitu berartinyakah Kyuhyun bagi Yesung hingga ia sampai seperti ini?

"K-Kyu B-Bummie. J-Jebal.. J-Jebal.. J-Je—"

Yesung terjatuh. Pingsan. Kibum dengan cepat menarik Yesung untuk kembali memeluknya. Matanya terpejam erat karena tidak tahan melihat Yesung yangsebelumnya ia fikir kembali membaik kembali bertindak seperti ini.

Setelah ia memeluk cukup lama Kibum akhirnya melepas Yesung. Meletakkannya dengan sebaik-baiknya di tempat duduk belakang. Kibum kemudian bergerak ke bangku pengemudi.

"Yeobseyo. Pesankan segera dua tiket menuju Swiss malam ini juga untukku. Aku mau berangkat sesegera mungkin. Araseo?"

Kibum melempar ponselnya menuju seat disampingnya. Ia menatap Yesung yang masih berada di belakangnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

..

KyuSung

..

Suasana disana masih hening. Kyuhyun masih duduk di depan mayat Kangin sambil menggenggam erat pisau tadi. Pandangannya beralih pada Kangin yang benar-benar sudah membisu.

"Kau tahu hyung? Aku begitu menghormatimu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan berbuat serendah ini kepada orang yang kucintai.."

Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia semakin menggenggam erat pisau ditangannya. Air matanya kembali berlinang begitu saja. Membuat Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya kuat.

"Tapi.. asal kau tahu bahwa kau beruntung bahwa Yesung yang membunuhmu hyung. Karena kalau saja aku tahu lebih awal bahwa kau adalah orang yang telah membuat Yesungku menderita. Aku pasti.. akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Kau juga pasti akan mati lebih menderita dari ini.."

"Sekarang, tenanglah disana. Jangan lagi—"

"—Mengganggu Yesungku."

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya dengan kuat. Meredam air matanya yang kembali jatuh berlinang.

..

KyuSung

..

"Malam tadi, polisi baru saja menangkap seorang tersangka pembunuhan dengan inisial CK setelah ia menyerahkan diri. CK ditangkap karena telah membunuh sang korban yang tak lain adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri. Sampai saat ini polisi masih menyelidiki motif serta kemungkinan akan ada nama lainnya yang terlibat. Namun sampai saat ini pelaku mengaku melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain atas dasar dendam. Pelaku sendiri terancam pasal pembunuhan dengan ancaman minimal tujuh tahun dan maksimal empat belas penjara atas ganjaran perbuatannya.."

Semua orang di bandara itu tampak melihat antusias kearah Televisi yang menampilkan berita tentang pembunuhan. Berbagai reaksi terdengar dari beberapa orang yang menyikapi kasus pembunuhan yang heboh sejak pagi ini.

Sementara di sudut ruangan, seorang namja manis tampak yang terdiam dan menatap kosong kehadapannya. Ia seperti tak tertarik dengan keributan disekitarnya. Atau entahlah, yang jelas pandangannya terus terlihat kosong sambil menatap lurus kehadapannya. Seperti tak bergairah sama sekali.

Hingga tak lama seorang Namja tampan tampak bergabung bersamanya..

"Pesawat kita sudah mau berangkat hyung. Kaja..."

Bisik Kibum pelan sambil mengusap bahu Yesung. Tanpa kata Yesung tampak menurut, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengikuti Kibum yang menggandengnya memasuki bagian keberangkatan. Kibum terus mengusap bahunya sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan erat.

..

KyuSung

..

**Pidana tujuh tahun penjara mengancam CK atas perbuatannya**

Kibum mematikan Ipadnya setelah membaca perkembangan kasus Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung yang masih menatap lurus kedepannya. Tangannya meraih kepala Yesung dengan pelan hingga bersandar dibahunya.

"Kita akan hidup lebih baik, Hyung. Yaksokaeyo."

Bisik Kibum sambil membelai rambut Yesung. Sementara Yesung masih seperti mayat hidup yang hanya bisa menatap lurus tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Special Update Kilat untuk Para Reviewers yang telah mensupport cerita ini. Terima kasih karena telah memperhatikan cerita yang begitu jauh dari kata sempurna ini.

Salam Fluffy With Kyusung :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : 7 Years In Love, chapter 4**

**Author : **FluffywithKyusung

**Rated :** T

**Genre **: Romance, Angst

**Warning **: Typo, BoyxBoy, AU, Yaoi, OOC, Express Plot (?)

**Disclaimer **: Mine!

**Pair! KyuSung Slight! YeBum – Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Young Woon**

**a/n **: Aku membaca beberapa Review dari Chingudeul sebelumnya yang bilang bahwa ada adegan di chapter sebelumnya yang mirip dengan salah satu drama. Wah, aku benar-benar tidak tahu, aku belum pernah menonton drama itu sebelumnya. Jinja. Mungkin kesamaan itu adalah kebetulan yang beruntung. Kk. Terima kasih karena telah memperhatikan ceritanya ^^

**.**

**.**

**Melewati musim salju 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, dan kini…**

… **Musim salju 2013.**

**.**

**.**

**7 Tahun kemudian..  
Seoul – Korea**

Clek!

Borgol itu terbuka dari sepasang tangan yang dibelenggunya. Membuat tangan yang sedikit kaku itu sedikit bergerak, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pegal yang dirasakan dipergelangan tangannya.

"Masa tahananmu telah habis, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Sekarang kau bias hidup normal seperti seseorang yang bebas dan aku harap kau tak berniat kembali kemari lagi."

Ucap sang sipir sambil menatap laki-laki di depannya. Namun laki-laki itu tampak tak mendengarnya sama sekali, ia malah menatap udara kebebasan di sekitarnya. Dimana sudah tujuh tahun ia tak dapat melihatnya.

.

.

Dua kaki itu melangkah dengan pelan menapaki tumpukan salju yang mulai mencair. Pemiliknya adalah seorang Namja berambut brunette yang tampak berjalan gontai menembus dinginnya sang salju. Hingga Namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah bernuansa Eropa klasik. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya disana.

"Hari ini.. adalah hari kebebasanku dari penjara dan dari penjara aku langsung kemari…"

Ia bersuara begitu lirih sambil memperhatikan setiap inchi bagian rumah itu dengan seksama. Berusaha mencocokkan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang dengan ingatannya tentang rumah itu tujuh tahun yang silam.

"Yesung-ah, kau ada dimana sekarang? Aku merindukanmu. Ingin bertemu.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir setelah kata-katanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memuram.

"Mungkinkah kita bertemu dan saling mencintai lagi?"

Tak ada sahutan…

.

.

**Zurich - Swiss**

"Aah, Great! You did well!"

"Ah, Good Yesung! It's so sexy."

"Perfect!"

Cahaya blitz berkedip berulang kali diruangan itu seiring dengan deretan kata takjub dari sang fotografer. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada satu sosok, sesosok namja tampan dan manis dan cantik dan memikat dan dan lainnya yang tengah berpose di depan kamera. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya tak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengagumi dirinya dan aksinya, baik Yeoja ataupun Namja.

"Okay, We ended here. Thanks for all of you!"

Sang model baru berhenti ketika mendengar seruan sang fotografer. Beberapa staff tampak datang untuk memberikan minum dan membantunya menghapus keringat. Ia mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah bersalaman dengan sang fotografer dan beberapa staff.

"Apa aku memiliki schedule lain setelah ini?"

Tanya si namja memikat pada asistennya sambil memeriksa ponselnya.

"Tidak ada. Tapi.."

Asistennya yang juga berkebangsaan korea itu tampak menggantung kata-katanya karena ragu. Yesung menoleh heran padanya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Anyeong haseyo Yesung Kim."

Namja manis itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika mendengar sapaan yang ditujukan padanya. Seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar lima puluhan tampak berdiri di depannya sambil mengembangkan senyuman.

.

.

Namja tampan dengan wajah yang terlihat dingin itu tampak sibuk diruangannya. Laptop adalah focus utamanya semenjak dua jam terakhir, hanya sesekali ia mengalihkannya untuk membaca beberapa dokumen yang menumpuk di atas mejanya.

Hingga ketika secangkir cokelat diletakkan seseorang di depannya diikuti dengan sepasang tangan mungil yang melingkari bahunya..

"Aku membawa cokelat hangat kesukaanmu. Minumlah."

Namja manis itu bersuara sedikit manja sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya. Pemuda itu menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Tanya Namja tampan itu memutar kepalanya, menatap wajah manis yang terletak di bahunya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau masih sibuk disini."

Sahut Si Namja manis sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Ia bergerak duduk di depan namja tampan tadi.

"Bukankah tadi kau mengeluh kelelahan? Tak baik memaksakan diri untuk terjaga."

"Hmm, iya. Aku begitu lelah. Jadwalku benar-benar padat hari ini. Tulangku rasanya mau patah."

Adu si namja manis sambil memegangi lehernya. Yang tampan tersenyum samar.

"Kalau begitu berhenti saja dari pekerjaanmu, hyung. Bukankah aku sudah sering mengusulkannya?"

"Ck, Aku menyukai pekerjaan ini, Bummie. Walaupun melelahkan sesekali, namun ini adalah hidupku. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain menjadi model Asia paling terkenal di daratan eropa?"

"Jadi istriku misalnya?"

Si Tampan langsung bertanya telak. Membuat yang manis sedikit tergagap.

"Aish.. kau benar-benar."

Wajah itu menunduk dan memerah.

"Oiya, berbicara mengenai pekerjaan. Laki-laki dengan nama Lee Sooman itu tadi kembali menemuiku di tempat pemotretan."

"Dia tak menyerah rupanya. Apa katanya?"

Tanya Kibum – si Namja tampan – bosan sambil menyesap cokelat hangat buatan Yesung.

"Masih sama. Dia ingin aku membintangi drama korea produksinya, bahkan tadi ia membawakan aku skripnya."

Jelas Yesung pelan sambil sedikit berfikir. Bibirnya mempout.

"Wae? Kau mulai goyah dan berfikir menerimanya?"

"Ck, sebenarnya aku tak begitu perduli dengan harga kontraknya. Hanya saja aku berfikir aku belum pernah memainkan drama sebelumnya. Aku penasaran dan ingin mencobanya."

"Apa kau akan menerimanya dan kembali ke korea?"

.

.

"Maaf, kami tidak menerima pegawai. Silahkan datang lain waktu."

Ucap wanita tadi sambil menyerahkan CV tadi kembali pada pemiliknya. Pemiliknya kembali mengambilnya dengan sedikit berat.

"Khamshahamnida."

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari tempta duduknya. Dengan langkah pelan ia meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan tempat kerja ke-18 yang didatanginya dan menolaknya hari ini.

.

.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya dan menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Ia terlihat ragu.

"Aku tak tahu seberapa buruk korea dalam ingatanku sebelumnya. Aku tak mengingat kenapa aku dulu bias melupakan korea. Geundae.. aku benar-benar ingin menerima tawaran ini."

"Hyung, percayalah padaku. Korea kejam bagimu, dia buruk. Hal itulah yang membuatmu kehilangan ingatanmu dan aku tak pernah mau membantumu mengingatnya."

Jelas Kibum dengan tegas. Membuat Yesung menunduk lebih dalam.

"Arayo, kau sering mengatakannya. Tapi entah kenapa sesekali aku merindukan Negara kelahiranku. Aku penasaran akan bentuknya karena aku bahkan tak memiliki memory mengenai bentuk Negara kelahiranku itu."

"Hyung."

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kibum yang terus menatapnya.

"Aku ingin hidup bebas, Kibummie. Aku tak tahu seberapa buruk pengalamanku di korea sebelum kau memungutku, tapi.. aku tak ingin terus hidup ketakutan seperti ini. Aku harus bangkit dan hidup seperti orang-orang seharusnya. Jebal, biarkan aku."

Ucap Yesung pelan dan takut-takut sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Kibum terus menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

"Maaf tapi kami tak bias menerima anda."

CV itu kembali bergeser pada pemiliknya. Membuat pemiliknya yang tampak sudah lelah mendesah, dan meledak.

"Geundae Wae? Di Koran katanya kau membutuhkan sarjana S1. Kau tak melihat CV-ku? Kau tak bias membaca kalau aku bahkan sudah hamper mencapai S2 disana?"

Tanya Kyuhyun bosan.

"Ka-Kami tahu Tuan, Tapi.."

Karyawan itu menggantung ucapannya dengan ragu. Ia tampak sedikit ketakutan.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa karena aku mantan narapidana yang terbukti membunuh?"

Tanya Kyuhyun jengah dan tampak mulai emosi. Dengan takut-takut karyawan itu mengangguk.

"N-Ne. I-Itu sudah peraturan perusahaan.."

"Picik!"

Desis Kyuhyun marah. Ia menarik dengan kasar CV miliknya. Menatap tajam karyawan itu sebelum kepergiannya.

"Apa memangnya kalau seorang mantan narapidana mencoba untuk hidup normal. Pencuri, pembunuh, bahkan… pemerkosa, apa salahnya mereka untuk hidup normal ketika mereka sudah menyadari kesalahan mereka. Kau fikir penjara itu tempat menyenangkan untuk ditinggali bertahun-tahun? Apa kau fikir itu tidak cukup untuk menjadi hukuman? Kenapa setelah mereka keluar mereka masih juga dihukum seperti ini? Kau dan orang-orang sok bersih itu benar-benar picik!"

Ucap Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu setelah membanting pintu dengan begitu keras.

.

.

Kedua namja itu sudah terbaring diatas tempat tidur diruangan yang temaram. Yang manis tampak sudah tertidur pulas dan terdengar mendengkur dengan halus. Meninggalkan Namja tampan lainnya yang tampak terus menatap sosok yang tertidur. Jemarinya membelai rambut Wine namja manis yang tertidur disampingnya.

"Apa kau harus kembali kesana?"

Kibum bersuara lirih sambil terus membelai rambut Yesung. Ditatapnya wajah manis itu dengan begitu dalam. Dengan begitu saying walau pemilik wajah manis itu masih jatuh tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kau tak takut Korea membuatmu ingat semuanya, Yesungie? Tentang Traumamu setelah perbuatan orang-orang jahat itu, tentang.. perbuatanmu yang telah membunuh seseorang, dan…"

".. Tentang Kyuhyun…"

Kibum terdiam. Matanya terus menatap wajah tenang Yesung.

"Aku tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya mungkin adalah memory yang paling ingin kau ingat. Tapi masalahnya adalah semua kunci memory busuk itu ada dibelakang punggung Cho Kyuhyun. Jika kau mengingat Kyuhyun maka kau akan mengingat semuanya. Kau akan sakit lagi.."

Kibum menyentuh pipi menggemaskan Yesung. Tatapan matanya masih dalam menelusuri wajah manis itu. Masih menatapnya dengan sayang.

"Lagipula sejujurnya aku tak ingin kau mengingat Kyuhyun. Jika kau mengingat Kyuhyun kau mungkin juga akan mengingat perasaanmu padanya. Lalu bagaimana denganku, Hyung?"

Kibum mendesah, menjauhkan tangannya dari Yesung.

"Tapi kalau kau tetap ingin kembali ke Korea. Ayo kita pergi bersama."

Kibum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi Yesung yang masih terlelap. Satu tangannya kemudian meraih salah satu tangan Yesung. Menggenggamnya erat sambil menyusul Yesung ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

"Arrh, hidup yang gila.."

Kyuhyun mengerang dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya. Saat ini ia tengah berada di salah satu bar, menikmati minuman yang dibelinya dari sisa uang yang dimilikinya. Untunglah ia masih mempunyai tabungan sebelum ia masuk penjara, sehingga dengan uang itu ia dapat menyewa sebuah apartement sederhana dan sisanya ia dapat menggunakan untuk membeli makanan dan air keras ini.

"Orang-orang munafik!"

Kyuhyun kembali meracau sambil kembali menanggak minumannya. Tubuhnya terlihat sudah lemah, sudah jelas bahwa ia sudah minum terlalu banyak. Namun ia sepertinya masih berniat meminum sebanyak yang telah ditenggaknya.

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang benar-benar sudah berat. Ia tiba-tiba kembali mendesah ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Yesungie…"

Ia meletakkan minumannya. Wajah marahnya tadi berubah melunak. Bukan, memelas. Wajah itu kini terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kenapa aku mengumpat seperti ini? Aku yang telah memilih menyelamatkan hidupnya, kenapa aku mengumpat seperti ini? Apa aku tak ikhlas berkorban untuknya? AKU TAK IKHLAS BERKORBAN UNTUKNYA?"

Dia sedikit lepas kendali. Emosi. Hingga tak lama wajahnya lebih memelas, mengeluarkan ia mata.

"Tentu saja aku ikhlas. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuknya. Aku hanya sedikit lelah.."

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya kasar. ia kembali menenggak minuman tadi.

"Yesungie mian.. aku tak akan mengutuk lagi. Aku bisa menerima semua ini, karena aku ikhlas berkorban untukmu.."

Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Matanya yang sayu tampak menatap lurus kearah gelas kaca di depannya. Tak lama mata itu terlihat tegar, karena di detik kemudian liquid bening kembali mengalirinya.

"Yesungie, eodiga? Nan Jeongmal.. Bogoshipo. Jeongmal bogoshipoyo Yesungie.."

.

.

Mobil itu melaju pelan melintasi jalanan kota Zurich. Di dalamnya seorang Namja tampan tampak mengemudikan mobilnya dengan serius, sementara namja manis disampingnya tampak cemberut.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Kenapa tak menjawabku daritadi?"

Ucap namja manis itu dengan wajah sedikit cemberut. Ia sedikit sebal karena pertanyaannya tak disahuti daritadi. Cukup bosan bertanya.

"Aku libur hari ini. Jadi aku akan membawamu kemana pun kau mau, hyung. Kau mau kemana?"

"Kau benar-benar akan membawaku kemana pun aku memintamu?"

Tanya Yesung mulai tertarik. Kibum menoleh sesaat dan mengangguk, lalu kembali focus mengemudi.

"Ne. Kemana pun kau memintaku hari ini aku akan mengantarmu."

"Bagus. Aku ingin ke Seoul."

"Huh?" Kibum menoleh padanya. "Tapi hyung, kita tidak bisa ke Seoul dengan mobil ini."

"Ck, tentu saja bukan dengan mobil ini. Kita naik pesawat. Otte?"

Tanya Yesung penuh harap. Ia melancarkan Puppy Eyes andalannya pada Kibum.

"Seperti kataku tadi malam, hyung. Kita tak bisa pergi."

Sahut Kibum datar. Membuat wajah Yesung kembali cemberut.

"Ck, kalau jadinya begini seharusnya kau tadi tak berjanji."

Omelnya kesal. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis sambil terus membawa mobilnya.

Hingga mereka berhenti di suatu tempat.

"Huh? Bandara?" Tanya Yesung cengo.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Sahut Kibum sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya. Kini ia menoleh pada Yesung yang terlihat masih bingung dengan maksud Kibum membawanya kemari.

"Bukankah tadi kubilang aku akan membawamu kemana pun kau mau?"

"Tapi tadi katanya tidak mau?"

Tanya Yesung seperti orang bingung. Kibum terkikik sambil menjitak ringan kepala Yesung.

"Aku bercanda. Sekarang ayo turun. Penerbangan kita akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi."

Sahut Kibum sambil turun dari mobil. Yesung baru sadar setelah penjelasan Kibum. Wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Yah! Chankamanyo!"

.

.

Pesawat itu sudah lepas landas semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Para penumpang tampak sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Kibum menutup Ipad miliknya, ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?"

Tanya Kibum pelan, namun berhasil membuat Yesung terkaget. Yesung menoleh padanya.

"Ani." Yesung menggeleng.

"Apa kau mulai ragu untuk kembali ke Korea?"

Yesung menarik nafas mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum.

"Bumie, kau pasti akan selalu bersamaku kan?"

Tanya Yesung pelan. Kibum tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu. Untuk apa aku ikut bersamamu kalau aku akhirnya meninggalkanmu." Jelas Kibum sambil membelai rambut Yesung.

"Sejujurnya aku masih takut ke korea. Aku takut kalau apa yang kau bilang soal Korea yang kejam benar-benar terbukti. Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku apapun yang terjadi. Apakah bisa begitu?"

Kibum tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tangannya masih terus membelai rambut merah Wine Yesung.

"Tentu, aku akan selalu bersamamu apapun yang terjadi hyung. Asal kau selalu percaya padaku."

"Pasti. Tak ada yang bisa kupercayai di dunia ini selain dirimu, Bumie."

.

.

Namja tampan itu menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas bangku sebuah halte. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, membuat dandanannya terlihat lebih acak-acakan. Sekali lagi ia mendesah sambil kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Ia mendesah sambil kembali mengacak rambutnya. Ia melirik kumpulan dokumen dengan map merah yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana beberapa hari ini. Dokumen-dokumen yang sepertinya sudah tak ada gunanya.

"Dari perusahaan besar hingga restoran kecil. Semuanya bahkan tidak mau menerimaku karena statusku sebagai mantan narapidana. Ck, bagaimana caranya aku hidup sekarang?"

Keluh Kyuhyun sambil terus mengacak rambutnya. Kepalanya benar-benar nyaris meledak memikirkan tentang nasibnya saat ini. Kemana harus pergi? Bahkan keluarganya sudah tak perduli padanya. Dia benar-benar sendiri.

"Chogie.."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika merasakan seseorang berbicara padanya. Seorang namja imut tampak berdiri dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan analisa. Mungkinkah?

"Kyuhyun?"

"Sungmin hyung?"

"Astaga, kau benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun?"

Namja imut itu tampak lebih senang ketika menyadari ia tak salah mengenali. Dengan cepat ia segera memeluk Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan kerinduaannya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Semenjak kapan kau keluar dari penjara?"

Tanya Sungmin riang sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak ikut tersenyum senang,. Ia merasa senang karena pada akhirnya ada orang yang menunjukkan kepedulian padanya.

.

.

"Kemarilah Kyu. Masuklah."

Ajak Sungmin riang sambil menarik Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah kafe. Kyuhyun tampak hanya mengikuti dengan wajah masih sedikit heran. Hingga akhirnya ia dibawa kedepan meja Bartender. Dua Namja lainnya tampak berdiri disana dan terlihat penasaran dengan siapa yang datang bersama Sungmin.

"Donghae, Eunhyuk, perkenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun. Dia akan bekerja disini mulai hari ini."

Jelas Sungmin pada dua Namja didepannya. Dua namja itu tampak saling berpandangan, sementara Kyuhyun tampak sedikit kaget.

"Hyung.."

"Kau adalah temanku, Kyu. Tentu saja disaat kau sulit disini aku perlu sedikit membantumu yah walau tak seberapa. Apa kau keberatan?"

Tanya Sungmin meminta pendapat. Kyuhyun tampak menggeleng pelan.

"Tentu tidak, aku malah berterima kasih hyung. Tapi apa kau yakin hyung? Akukan.."

"Menurutku itu tidak masalah. Aku percaya padamu."

Sahut Sungmin cepat. Sementara dua Namja yang daritadi diacuhkan, mulai bertatapan.

"HUM. Hey, Kau Cho Kyuhyun. Perkenalkan, aku adalah Lee Donghae. Selamat datang di Kona Beans!"

Sapa salah satu Namja sambil tersenyum. Ia terlihat begitu ramah, begitupun rekannya yang lain.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Hey, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku Lee Hyukjae, tapi kau bisa memanggilku si Tampan Eunhyuk."

Kata yang lainnya begitu narsis. Ia segera mendapatkan pukulan ringan dari Donghae karena kata-katanya. Sementara Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Keren, sepertinya kafe kita akan lebih laku karena sekarang pelayan keren kita bertambah menjadi empat."

Ucap Sungmin memecah suasana dengan riang. Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak mengangguk dengan setuju. Sementara Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum dengan tipis. Ia senang karena pada akhirnya ia menemukan tempat dimana ia bisa diterima.

.

.

Kibum terus menggandeng Yesung dan membawanya menaiki tangga di rumah mereka di korea. Ketika sampai disalah satu kamar Kibum meraih handel pintu dan membukanya lebar.

"Ini kamarmu sekarang hyung."

Kata Kibum sambil tersenyum pada Yesung. Yesung tampak tertegun melihat kamar barunya yang terlihat begitu besar.

"Kau suka?"

Tanya Kibum mengintrupsi kegiatan Yesung. Yesung tersenyum dengan senang sambil mengangguk.

"Ya, aku begitu suka."

"Baguslah. Kamarku ada disebelah, jadi kalau kau lagi-lagi takut tidur sendirian kau tinggal berteriak memanggil namaku maka aku akan datang."

Jelas Kibum sambil menggandeng Yesung memasuki kamar barunya. Sementara Yesung masih memperhatikan seisi kamar.

"Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku fikir aku akan nyaman tinggal disini. Gomawoyo Bumie.."

Ucap Yesung sambil tiba-tiba memeluk Kibum. Kibum tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Yesung. Membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel.

_Aku senang kau suka hyung, Aku senang kau nyaman. Aku akan melakukan semua yang membuatmu merasa senang. Asalkan kau selalu disampingku dan mulai membuka hati untukku. Jebal, jangan mencintai orang lain selain aku._

.

.

Di ruangan itu berkumpul beberapa orang. Yesung tampak duduk tenang di damping oleh Assistennya. Sementara di depannya seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun tampak duduk dengan tenang didampingi oleh Sekretarisnya.

"Silahkan tanda-tangani ini, Yesung-ssi."

Kata Tuan Lee Sooman sambil menggeser sebuah akte kedepan Yesung. Yesung tampak ikut menggeser akta itu kedekatnya. Membaca isinya sejenak.

"Percayalah kalau anda tak akan rugi bermain drama dengan kami, Yesung-ssi. Anda adalah target kami semenjak lama, kami sudah menyusun sebuah kontrak yang benar-benar membuat anda nyaman dan anda tak akan menyesal datang dari Swiss untuk melakukan drama ini." Jelas Lee Sooman panjang lebar.

"Aku percaya, Lee Sooman-ssi."

Ucap Yesung setelah selesai membaca berkas tadi. Tanpa fikir panjang Yesung mulai menandatangani dokumen tersebut. Senyuman senang terlihat di wajah Tuan Lee Sooman.

"Selamat datang di drama kami Kim Yesung-ssi."

Keduanya saling berjabat tangan.

.

.

Suasana begitu ramai di Café yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul itu. Ini musim salju, tentu saja kafe adalah solusi terbaik bagi orang-orang ini untuk menghabiskan waktu setelah lepas dari pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Apalagi di Kona Beans Café ini, pengunjungnya biasanya selalu ramai setiap harinya. Karena bukan rahasia umum lagi selain menikati sajian yang ada disana, kebanyakan pengunjung juga ingin melihat para pelayan Café yang terkenal menawan.

Baru beberapa jam bekerja, Kyuhyun tampak sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Daritadi ia tampak sibuk bolak balik untuk melayani para Kostumer yang tak pernah sepi sejak beberapa jam. Tindak tanduk Kyuhyun yang cekatan sering mendapat pujian dari para Kostumer yang ada disana. Sepertinya tak lama lagi Kyuhyun akan ikut menjadi idola baru di tempat itu.

"Lihat itu. Anak baru itu melakukan dengan baik."

Kata Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang berdiri di sampingnya. Donghae yang awalnya sedang sibuk meracik minuman tampak berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kesana.

"Ne. dia menyesuaikan diri dengan baik."

Sahut Donghae antusias sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara Eunhyuk terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang saat ini sibuk meladeni tamu Yeoja yang bersikap centil padanya.

"Tapi apa kau tidak menyadari kedatangannya sedikit aneh?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kafe ini sudah berdiri selama tiga tahun, dan selama itu bahkan Sungmin hyung menolak para pelamar lain. Tapi kenapa kali ini Sungmin hyung berubah fikiran?"

"Mungkin mereka saling mengenal, hyung tidak mungkin memilih orang sembarangan."

Laden Donghae sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia ikut menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang masih juga bersikap kalem dan sopan menghadapi Yeoja-Yeoja centil disebrang sana.

"Wae? Memang kau belum menerimanya?"

Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Tentu tidak, aku lihat ia begitu membantu disini. Hanya saja aku curiga kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung ada hubungan khusus. Kufikir orientasi seksnya berbeda, lihat.. dia tak terlalu tertarik pada godaan-godaan para Yeoja-Yeoja itu."

"Aku juga melihat begitu. Tapi sejauh ini kulihat bahasa tubuhnya kepada para Namja juga tak berbeda. Kalau masalah Sungmin hyung dimataku mereka terlihat seperti hyung dan dongsaeng."

"Benar juga. Hanya jujur aku sedikit penasaran juga dengannya, aku melihat ada yang berbeda dari pribadinya. Walau aku tak tahu apa."

"Dia baru beberapa jam disini tentu saja masih banyak yang belum diketahui. Aku yakin dalam beberapa hari ketika kita lebih akrab penasaranmu akan terjawab."

Ucap Donghae melayangkan _fishy smile _miliknya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kearah Kyuhyun untuk menjemput kopi yang baru diraciknya.

.

.

Musik jazz bergema lembut di dalam restoran Itali tersebut. Menghantarkan para pengunjung yang tampak sudah sepi menikmati makanan mereka. Di sudut ruangan terlihat dua orang namja yang duduk di dekat jendela.

Kibum, si namja yang terlihat lebih tampan mengangkat wajahnya menatap namja manis yang asyik menimang gelas wine di depannya. Namja manis itu terlihat sedikit melamun sambil menatap cairan merah di dalam gelas Kristal itu.

"Bagaimana acara Taken kontrakmu tadi hyung?"

Tanya Kibum memecah keheningan. Namja manis itu tampak menoleh sambil meletakkan gelasnya tadi.

"Bagus, aku fikir aku tidak akan menyesal. Mereka bilang dramanya akan mulai syuting secepatnya, mereka kini sedang sibuk mencari pemain lainnya."

Sahut Yesung sambil tersenyum kecil, namun manis. Membuat Kibum ikut tersenyum.

"Sepertinya keputusan kita ke Korea benar tidak salah kan? Juga sepertinya drama itu memang dibuat khusus untukmu. Nyatanya setelah kau setuju baru pemain lainnya ditentukan."

Yesung tak menyahuti ucapan Kibum, bahkan mungkin ia tak mendengar. Namja manis itu tampak kembali menimang gelas wine-nya. Kibum tampak mulai tersadar, ia menggerakkan tangannya yang tadi dibiarkan diatas meja untuk menggenggam salah satu tangan Yesung. Membuat Namja manis itu terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Waeyo hyung? Kau ada masalah? Atau kau sakit?"

Tanya Kibum cemas. Yesung kembali tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng.

"Anii, hanya saja aku berfikir tentang seperti apa kenanganku dengan Korea sebelumnya. Kau tahu? Ketika seharian aku menempuh perjalanan di Seoul aku merasakan sesuatu. Rasanya tempat-tempat itu benar-benar tidak asing, aku seperti mengenal setiap arah dan sudutnya. Walau aku tetap tak bisa mengingat apapun."

"Tentu saja, kau tumbuh di korea. Baru tujuh tahun yang lalu kita pergi ke Swiss untuk mendapatkan pengobatan bagimu."

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu. Aku hanya penasaran tentang itu."

Ucap Yesung sambil meminum wine yang sejak tadi ditinggalnya. Meninggalkan Kibum yang tampak menatapnya sedikit khawatir.

.

.

Klik!

Donghae berhasil mengunci pintu Café tadi. Ia kemudian menoleh pada dua rekan disampingnya.

"Ini sudah aman. Ayo kita pergi."

Ajaknya pada Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Kedua rekannya tampak mengangguk.

"Oiya Kyu, kemana arah pulangmu? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami dengan mobil Donghae? Kami akan mengantarmu."

Ucap Eunhyuk menawarkan. Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, apartementku dekat darisini aku lebih suka pulang berjalan kaki." Tolak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Oh begitu, tapi kau tidak kedinginan. Salju masih berguguran." Donghae ikut berbicara.

"Tidak, tentu karena itulah aku lebih suka berjalan kaki. Karena aku menyukai salju."

Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menatap butiran-butiran putih yang berguguran. Dua sahabat itu tampak kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah. Oiya, besok datanglah pagi-pagi karena besok akhir pekan dan semua sibuk."

Kata Eunhyuk menengahi. Kyuhyun tampak kembali tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Mereka akhirnya berpisah di depan Café itu. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tampak pulang bersama dengan mobil Donghae, sementara Kyuhyun tampak berjalan kaki menempuh jalan sebaliknya.

.

.

Kibum membawa mobilnya pelan membelah jalanan Seoul. Yesung tampak duduk tenang disampingnya sambil menatap salju yang berguguran melalui jendela. Namja manis itu tampak sudah kelelahan akibat aktifitasnya hari ini.

Ciit..

Kibum menginjak rem mobilnya secara pelan ketika sampai si persimpangan. Lampu merah tampak menyala untuk member kesempatan para pejalan kaki untuk melintasi jalan.

Kibum sedikit menguap Karena juga merasa lelah. ia mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menatap Yesung yang masih termangu menatap salju. Tercipta senyuman di wajahnya melihat hyung yang begitu dicintainya itu, hingga tiba-tiba senyumannya tiba-tiba berubah melihat siapa yang hendak melintas di depan mobil mereka.

Cho Kyuhyun?

Kibum sedikit kaget menyadari hal itu. Pandangannya menoleh pada Yesung yang masih menatap kosong keluar jendela. Lalu kemudian kembali beralih pada Kyuhyun yang terus mendekat, dimana pemuda itu tampak melihat lurus sambil sesekali menoleh kearah mobil yang berjejer.

Hingga tiba-tiba…

GREP!

Kibum langsung memeluk Yesung ketika namja manis itu hendak mengangkat wajahnya tepat ketika Kyuhyun menoleh kearah mereka. Kibum menyembunyikan wajah Yesung dibahunya, dan membenamkan wajahnya sendiri di cerukan leher Yesung untuk menghindari pandangan Kyuhyun yang ia yakin saat ini sedang menatap kearah mereka.

"Bu-Bumie.."

Yesung yang kaget mulai bergerak gelisah karena gerakan tiba-tiba Kibum. Sementara Kibum sama sekali tidak menyahut, ia terus memeluk kepala Yesung erat dan membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di leher Yesung. Membuat Namja manis itu semakin terlihat tak nyaman.

"Bu-Bumie.."

.

.

.**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 Up! Wah, Ottokhae? Semoga gak terlalu ngecewain ya baik itu dari segi cerita ataupun penulisan. Aku adalah Author amatiran kk.  
Dan juga… aku gak bosan ngucapin terima kasih buat para Reader – apalagi yang mau Review. Terima kasih karena telah mengikuti cerita ini sejauh ini, semoga mau membaca sampai Ending hehe. Maaf karena gak bisa membalas Review-annya, tapi aku ngebaca semuanya. Sekali lagi…**

… **Khamshahamnida.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : 7 Years In Love, chapter 5

Author : FluffywithKyusung

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Angst, Fluffy

Warning : Typo, BoyxBoy, AU, Yaoi, OOC, Express Plot (?)

Disclaimer : Mine!

Pair! KyuSung Slight! YeBum YeWon – Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Young Woon

.

Hey Dear, bisakah kita bertemu lagi?

.

Langkah namja tampan bermarga Cho itu tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia seperti terpaku, terdiam sambil melihat sepasang namja yang sedang berciuman di dalam sebuah mobil dimana ia tengah berdiri di depan mobil itu.

Yesungie...

Sinar mata Namja tampan itu memudar begitu saja sambil terus memperhatikan kedua namja itu. Ini benar-benar membuatnya mengingat masa lalu dimana mereka juga sering melakukannya. Mereka memang senang me ncuri waktu-waktu menunggu lampu hijau dengan saling berciuman manis disana. Ck, betapa Kyuhyun begitu merindukan masa-masa indah yang telah tujuh tahun berlalu itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras merasakan dadanya yang sesak karena ingatan-ingatan itu. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, lalu berlari dengan kencang dari tempat itu. Berusaha menahan rasa sakit di hatinya karena lagi-lagi harus merindukan namja manis yang begitu dicintainya itu. Yang sekarang entah berada dimana.

TEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Klakson yang panjang berbunyi nyaring dari belakang mobil keduanya. Membuat kedua namja yang tadi berpelukan itu sama-sama melepaskan diri. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum sama-sama berpaling, wajah Yesung masih terlihat begitu bingung. Sementara Kibum tampak menoleh risau ke sekitarnya. Memastikan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

Untunglah dia sudah pergi.

"Bumie, ayo jalan. Kau membuat pengemudi di belakang kesal." Ucap Yesung mengagetkannya. Namja tampan itu dengan cepat mengangguk, lalu mulai membawa mobilnya untuk kembali berjalan darisana. Meninggalkan tempat yang sama-sama hampir membuat jantung keduanya berhenti itu.

Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung setelah mobil mereka melaju. Memantau ekspresi Yesung setelah kejadian mengagetkan tadi. Benar, hyungnya itu tampak masih menundukkan wajahnya dengan bingung.

"Maafkan aku karena telah mengagetkanmu hyung." Ucap Kibum menyampaikan penyesalannya. Yesung tampak menoleh padanya, lalu mengangguk.

"N-Ne. Gwaenchana. Tapi tolong jangan melakukan gerakan yang mengagetkan seperti itu lagi lain kali, jantungnya benar-benar tidak terlalu siap."

"Araseo. Mian."

.

Kibum menampakkan wajah seriusnya sambil membaca kertas di tangannya. Membaca apa yang baru saja diberikan oleh assistennya padanya.

"Jadi ia sudah keluar dari penjara sejak dua minggu yang lalu?" Tanya Kibum tanpa menoleh. Assistennya itu mengangguk.

"Iya tuan, ia akhirnya bebas setelah tujuh tahun di penjara akibat dakwaan yang diterimanya karena membunuh kakak kandungnya sendiri."

Kibum tampak sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu menutup map itu kembali.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Assistennya itu mengangguk. Ia mengambil kembali map yang diulurkan Kibum dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Tuannya sendiri disana.

Kibum berdecak pelan sambil menatap kedepannya dengan fikiran berat. Dari dulu memang seharusnya mereka tidak kembali ke korea bukan? Lihat sekarang, semuanya benar-benar menjadi begitu sulit. Cepat atau lambat Kyuhyun juga pasti akan tahu bahwa Yesung sudah di korea mengingat drama Yesung akan segera tayang. Kibum yakin Kyuhyun akan berusaha mencari Yesung kembali setelah itu. Dan itu berarti tidak baik.

Kibum menghela nafas kasar, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah foto namja manis yang terletak di hadapannya. Menatap wajah manis itu lebih lama.

.

Mobil mewah berwarna putih itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung mewah itu. Menampakkan seorang namja manis berambut merah wine yang keluar dari dalamnya. Wajah manis itu tampak sedikit cemas, dan was-was sambil memasuki gedung itu tergesa-gesa.

"Hh, Wookie kenapa memberitahukan jadwal mendadak begini. Aku jadi panik seperti ini." Katanya dengan nafas yang tersengal. Namja manis itu kemudian dengan cepat berlari kearah lift yang terbuka.

"Yah! Chankaman!" serunya cepat sambil menyongsong lift. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia hendak menaiki lift tiba-tiba pintu lift tertutup.

"AAHH! Kenapa mereka tak menungguku!" kata Yesung sambil mengomel dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Ia berniat menunggu dengan wajahnya yang sedikit cemberut, namun tak lama wajahnya terlihat lebih cemas. Ia memegangi perutnya.

"Aish, kenapa harus sekarang?" ucapnya sebal ketika merasakan perutnya mulas. Namja manis itu kemudian dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Mencari toilet untuk melepaskan siksanya.

"Chajatda!" Serunya senang melihat toilet pria yang ada disana. Ia dengan cepat berlari kecil kearah sana.

Bruk!

"Aw!" Namja manis itu meringis ketika ia menabrak seseorang. Membuat hidungnya beradu dengan sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah dada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Hey, berhati-hatilah!" seru orang itu dengan dingin. Yesung meringis merasakan hidungnya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu!" serunya tak terima. Wajahnya cemberut dan berniat memaki laki-laki yang bisa saja membuat hidung cantiknya itu patah. Namun ia tak jadi melakukannya ketika merasa perutnya kembali sakit.

"Arh, minggir!" Serunya tak sabar dan mendorong namja di depannya. Ia berniat langsung tancap gas menuju ruang toilet itu, namun tiba-tiba merasakan seseorang menarik kerah belakangnya. Membuat ia tertahan.

"YAH! LEPASKAN AKU!" Serunya kesal.

"Kau tak merasa salah masuk toilet, aggashi? Ini adalah toilet namja, bukan yeoja!" kata namja yang menahan kerahnya. Yesung mengeram kesal, ia lalu dengan cepat berbalik kembali melihat namja tampan itu.

"AKU INI NAMJA!" teriaknya keras dan kesal tepat di depan wajah namja itu. Membuat namja itu dengan cepat melepas pegangannya karena shock mendengar suara baritone yang meneriakinya. Namja tampan itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa terpana melihat namja yang tadi dikiranya Yeoja kembali berlari-lari kecil memasuki toilet.

"Dia namja? Jinjja?"

.

Suasana bercampur di ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Seorang namja yang kita lihat di toilet tadi tampak duduk dengan tenang bersama asistennya sambil membolak-balik kertas naskah ditangannya. Seorang laki-laki tua tampak duduk di depannya sambil sesekali mengajaknya bicara. Beda lagi dengan namja mungil di sudut ruangan yang terlihat begitu resah.

"Kenapa Yesung hyung lama sekali?"

Ceklek!

"Jeosonghamnida!"

Semua orang yang ada disana melirik ke arah pintu ketika seseorang membuka pintu. Menampakkan seorang namja manis yang tampak baru datang dengan wajah yang memerah dan nafas yang tersengal.

"Yesung-ssi. Anda sudah datang?" Tanya Tuan Lee Sooman menyambut tamunya.

"Oiya perkenalkan dulu, ini adalah Choi Siwon. Lawan mainmu di drama My Belle!" sambungnya sambil memegang bahu namja di depannya. Membuat Yesung yang awalnya masih mengatur nafasnya mengangkat wajahnya, melirik orang yang diperkenalkan oleh CEO drama prduction-nya.

Deg!

Kedua orang itu sama-sama kaget ketika menyadari satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama tak menyangka kalau orang yang akan berkerjasama dengan mereka selama tiga bulan ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang tadi bertengkar dengan mereka di toilet.

"Kau?"

.

Suasana cukup lengang di Kona Beans Cafe di jam-jam sibuk seperti ini. Para barista tampan tampak tak terlalu banyak bekerja. Mereka lebih memilih berbincang-bincang di depan meja Counter sambil menunggu pelanggan datang.

"Oiya. Eh, apa kalian mendengar itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk berhenti mengelap kaca counter kopi sejenak. Beralih pada dua namja lainnya yang tampak berbincang-bincang tak jauh darinya.

"Mendengar apa?" Tanya Donghae tertarik.

"Aku mendengar bahwa sebuah drama Yaoi akan dibuat dalam waktu dekat di sekitar sini. Kata mereka drama ini akan sukses, karena katanya mereka mendatangkan langsung pemain utamanya dari negara Swiss. Dia adalah model asia yang paling populer di eropa." Jelas Eunhyuk.

"Benarkah? Memang dramanya bercerita mengenai apa?" tanya Donghae tertarik.

"Dramanya bercerita tentang seorang namja yang harus menyamar menjadi yeoja untuk melarikan diri dari pertunangan yang direncanakan keluarganya dengan seorang Yeoja yang tak disukainya. Ia sampai menyamar menjadi seorang pekerja bar di sebuah klub malam, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang menyukainya. Keduanya akhirnya menjalin hubungan dengan posisi si namja lainnya yang tak tahu bahwa kekasihnya sebenarnya adalah seorang namja. Seperti itulah singkat ceritanya."

"Wah, sepertinya dramanya menarik."

"Benar, bahkan menurut info yang kubaca perusahaan yang menangani dramanya langsung adalah perusaan drama nomor satu di negara ini. Mereka juga membawa aktor paling populer Choi Siwon untuk lawan main si model dari swiss ini." Kata Eunhyuk bersemangat.

"Woah, aku yakin dramanya akan populer kalau memang begitu. Oiya, katamu tadi mereka akan sering syuting di dekat sini, itu berarti akan ada para kru atau pemain drama yang datang kemari. Bukan begitu?"

"Nah! Itulah yang aku katakan, aku benar-benar tak sabar melihat model yang dibicarakan itu. Penasaran melihat bagaimana wajah aslinya karena kulihat di majalah ia terlihat begitu imut dan cantik."

"Aku juga tak sabar kalau begitu." Kata Donghae sambil tersenyum simpul. Namja ikan itu mengalihkan perhatian ke sampingnya, melirik namja yang daritadi hanya diam dan tak ikut bicara.

"Kau bagaimana Kyu?" Tanya Donghae sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Membuat namja Cho itu menoleh padanya.

"Apa kau tak tertarik melihat namja manis itu? Aku memang masih suka Yeoja, tapi aku juga masih suka melihat wajah namja-namja manis. Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Aku tak terlalu specific." Jawab Kyuhyun kalem.

"Maksudmu bagaimana? Kau sebenarnya suka pada seorang namja atau Yeoja?" Tanya Eunhyuk ikut bertanya.

"Namja." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Tapi hanya seorang namja."

"Woo!" Donghae berseru heboh sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun mendengar jawabannya.

"Berarti kau adalah seorang namja yang setia. Bagus, perkenalkan namja beruntung itu pada kami!" Serunya lagi. Eunhyuk tampak juga ikut tersenyum mendegarnya.

"Iya, kami ingin melihatnya." Timpalnya senang. Sementara senyuman Kyuhyun agak memiris mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia menarik nafas lalu bangkit untuk melayani seorang pelanggan yang baru datang, meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang saling bertatapan karena heran.

.

Yesung menggembungkan pipinya sebal sambil membiarkan seorang make-up artisnya merias wajahnya. Bibirnya mempout lucu sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya dan sesekali mengomel pada asistennya yang setia mendampinginya.

"Serius Ryeowookie, aku tak ingin main satu drama dengannya." Omel Yesung lagi dengan pipi semakin mengembung. Membuat si make-up artis harus memintanya untuk memperbaiki pipinya.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Yesung hyung. Semua sudah taken kontrak, media juga sudah tahu bahwa kalian akan membintangi drama ini. Lihat, hari ini kita mengambil foto jaket untuk dramanya."

"Tapi namja itu menyebalkan, dia kemaren menjelek-jelekkanku."

"Menjelekkan bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook berminat sambil menarik bangku di samping Yesung. Mendengarkan ceritanya. Yesung lebih cemberut, ia malas sekali ketika ia harus mengingat kejadian kemaren.

"Dia menyebutku Yeoja.."

"Hu?"

"Aku bilang dia memanggilku Yeoja. Oiya, dia juga adalah orang yang membuat aku terlambat datang ke ruang rapat, karena dia menyusahkanku." Tambah Yesung dengan wajah berlipat.

"Aahh, dia benar-benar akan menyusahkanku. Aku memang seorang model Androgyny, tapi aku tetap namja. Aku tak mau disebut seorang yeoja. Aarh, Aku tak mau bekerja dengannya. Benar-benar tak mau." Kata Yesung lagi-lagi mengomel dengan panjang. Sementara itu si make up artis sudah memasangkan wig keemasan di rambutnya. Membuat identitasnya sebagai namja tersamarkan begitu saja kalau orang-orang tak mengenalnya dengan baik.

Ceklek!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang namja tampan dengan stelan jas rapi yang dipakainya. Namja itu tampak sedikit terpesona ketika melihat sosok cantik yang sekarang sudah memakai sebuah gaun dan sebuah wig berwarna keemasan. Oiya, jangan lupa tatanan make upnya, sapuan lipstik berwarna merah muda tampak membungkus bibirnya yang mungil. Membuat bibir itu benar-benar begitu menggoda untuk dicicipi olehnya.

"Ck dasar mata keranjang." Yesung mengomel pelan melihat ekspresi Siwon menatap padanya. Namja tampan itu dengan cepat tersadar, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yesung.

"Aku datang untuk make-up." Kata Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil lebih memasuki ruangan.

.

Cklek!

"Baiklah kita sudah menyelesaikan pemotretan kita disini. Terima kasih untuk semua kru dan pemain yang sudah berkerja keras." Ucap sang fotografer setelah menyelesaikan pengambilan gambar terakhir. Ucapannya membuat seruan lega dan senang dari beberapa sudut di ruangan itu.

"Turunkan aku!" Yesung berseru dingin pada Siwon yang saat ini sedang membopong tubuhnya demi kepentingan gambar. Namja tampan itu tersadar, lalu kemudian mengikuti kata-kata Yesung dan menurunkan tubuh mungil itu dari gendongannya.

"Aah, tubuhku benar-benar gerah memakai pakaian seperti ini." Keluh Yesung sambil mengipasi lehernya. Sementara Siwon hanya terus berada di belakangnya, memperhatikan setiap gerakan namja manis itu. Sadar diperhatikan Yesung menoleh sewot padanya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku terus? Kau benar-benar belum pernah melihat model androgyny sebelumnya? " Tanya Yesung galak. Siwon dengan cepat memutar bola bosan karena kata-katanya.

"Kau tak mengucapkan terima kasih atau semacamnya."

"Huh? aku? Berterima kasih padamu? Untuk apa?"

"Cih, ternyata kau memang terlalu lama di swiss sampai kau melupakan budayamu. Kau tak pernah dengar bahwa ketika dua orang terlibat dalam pekerjaan, seseorang yang menjabat sebagai Hoobae harus yang pertama kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sunbaenya?"

Namja manis itu tergagap, ia memegang tengkuknya mendengar sindiran Siwon. "Eung, geuronyo araseo. Geundae, kau jangan berharap aku akan menjadi yang pertama yang mengatakannya padamu karena aku masih kesal padamu gara-gara kejadian di toilet tadi pagi. Terserah mau dibilang tidak sopan atau tidak."

"Ck, kau benar-benar kekanakan ternyata. Ash, percuma saja Sooman-ssi menjemputmu sampai ke swiss segala. Menurutku itu hanya membuang uang karena membayar begitu besar hanya untuk artis yang tidak profesional sepertimu." Kata Siwon cuek sambil melewati Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu mati kesal mendengarnya.

"APA KATAMU? YAAH!" Seru Yesung emosi sambil berniat menyusul namja tinggi itu. Namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh Ryeowook dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Bisik Ryeowook sambil menahan tubuh Yesung yang sudah terbakar emosi.

"Dia itu menyebalkan Wookie, mulutnya tidak bisa dijaga!"

"Stt, jaga sikapmu hyung. Semua orang memperhatikanmu." Bisik Ryeowook memeluk cliennya lebih erat. Berhasil membuat namja manis itu tersadar, ia menoleh kesekitarnya dan menatap mereka dengan kaku.

"Jeosonghamnida." Ucapnya kaku sambil membungkukkan badan. Ia kemudian hanya ikut ketika Ryeowook menariknya keluar.

.

Kyuhyun kembali kearah counter setelah ia selesai melayani pelanggan di meja 20. Namja itu tampak mendekat, bergabung dengan Donghae yang duduk di counter. Disana juga ada Sungmin yang kebetulan berkunjung di Cafe itu.

"Kau bekerja terlalu keras Cho Game Kyuhyun. Apa kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya Sungmin menyambut namja yang merupakan Hoobaenya di fakultas dulunya itu. Donghae yang tampak baru saja memberikan kembalian uang seorang pelanggan tampak ikut menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Belum kan Kyu. Kau bahkan belum makan siang, tadi kau tidak ikut makan dengan kami karena menunggui counter." Sahut si namja ikan.

"Ck, kau tak bisa memaksakan dirimu Cho Kyuhyun. Sebaiknya kau makan siang dulu." Nasehat Sungmin mendengar aduan Donghae. Kyuhyun tampak langsung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, aku memang sudah lapar. Aku akan kembali dalam sepuluh menit." Sanggup Kyuhyun. Dua namja lainnya terkekeh.

"Santai saja, toh ini bukan jam ramai cafe. Pergilah ke pantry!" Seru Sungmin sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak kembali mengangguk sambil berjalan kearah pantry.

"Kau sepertinya sayang sekali padanya hyung?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba setelah Kyuhyun menjauh. Sungmin menoleh padanya.

"Tidak, biasa saja. Aku memperlakukan kalian dengan sama." Tolak Sungmin.

"Iya, tapi aku lihat padanya sedikit berbeda. Caramu bicara padanya, caramu menatapnya, kulihat itu sedikit berbeda. Kau terlihat benar-benar memperhatikannya."

"Oh, tentu saja. Kami sudah dekat semenjak kuliah di semester pertama."

"Dekat? Maksudnya dekat disini apa?" Tanya Donghae lebih mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Sungmin. Mukanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja dekat sebagai sunbae dan hoobae. Jauhkan wajahmu." Kata Sungmin datar sambil mendorong wajah Donghae untuk sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Benarkah? Benar hanya itu?" Tanya Donghae lagi masih dengan wajah penasaran miliknya.

"Iya, nemoo.. sudahlah jangan tanya macam-macam. Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu, kau sebenarnya suka hyukkie kan?" Tanya Sungmin melemparkan balik peluru lemparan Donghae kepada pemiliknya. Berhasil membuat wajah Donghae memerah.

"Yah, kenapa kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Protes Donghae. Sungmin hanya terkikik melihat ekspresi Donghae, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah pintu ketika dua pelanggan baru tampak masuk.

"Jangan cemberut terus hyung." Kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum melihat namja disampingnya. Namja manis yang sedang dikagumi seisi cafe itu semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya kau membiarkan aku ganti baju dulu. Gaun dan wig ini membuatku tak nyaman tahu..." omelnya sambil memanjangkan bibirnya lebih panjang. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya benar-benar menjadi lebih gemas.

"Sudahlah hyungie, siapa suruh tadi pakai bertengkar segala dengan Siwon. Kau jadi tak punya waktu untuk sekedar mengganti baju kan. Sudah jangan cemberut lagi, aku tak mau seluruh orang di cafe ini tiba-tiba menyerangmu karena gemas. Cukup sudah ketika di amerika kau membuatku harus adu mulut dengan para bule-bule itu akibat terlalu gemas dengan rajukanmu." Kata Ryeowook dengan panjang dan cuek. Ia memimpin Yesung menuju counter.

"Selamat datang di Kona Beans Cafe, tuan nona.." sapa Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan ramah. Asal kalian tahu bahwa awalnya Eunhyuk sedang berada di salah satu meja pelanggan untuk melayani mereka, namun ia cepat-cepat kemari ketika melihat ada yeoja yang begitu cantik yang dilihatnya memasuki Cafe dengan wajah cemberut. Ingin melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Aku ini namja!" seru Yesung dengan wajah datarnya. Membuat ketiga namja yang berdiri di belakang counter sempat-sempatnya terpana mendengar suara baritone yang keluar dari mulut mungil si yeoja.

"HEOH?"

"Oh, jeosonghamnida. Kami benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyinggung anda." Kata Sungmin cepat mencairkan suasana melihat gelagat tak enak Yesung. Ia menyikut dua rekannya agar segera melayani kostumer di depannya sebelum namja cantik itu mengamuk. Emosinya terlihat buruk.

"Hhum, maafkan temanku. Dia sedang dalam keadaan kesal, jadi jangan heran kalau ia sedikit menakutkan. Yesungie hyung sebenarnya baik kok." Kata Ryeowook dengan cepat meluruskan suasana. Ketiga namja itu mengangguk.

"Kami benar-benar tak tahu karena pakaiannya. Maafkan kami."

"Gwaechana, emosinya memang sedang buruk. Ia begitu lelah setelah pemotretan hingga mengganti pakaian pun ia enggan."

"Huh? pemotretan? Jadi.. tuan ini model?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil melirik Yesung yang tak terlalu mengacuhkan acara basa-basi Ryeowook. Ryeowook dengan cepat mengangguk.

"Ne, begitulah. Namun saat ini ia sedang disibukkan dengan drama barunya, drama pertamanya juga, My Belle."

"AAHH, dia Kim Yesung itu!" Seru Eunhyuk dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Sungmin agak kaget mendengar teriakan tiba-tibanya. Ryeowook kembali mengangguk.

"Nde. Tapi anda tahu darimana?"

"Aku adalah penggemarnya." Kata Eunhyuk bangga sambil menepuk dadanya. Yesung tampak mulai tertarik mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk, ia menoleh.

"Kau penggemarku?" Tanya Yesung tak percaya.

"Nde." Sahut Eunhyuk yakin.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku bahkan belum secara official mengumumkan debutku di korea." Tanyanya tertarik, sikap acuhnya kini hilang begitu saja. Berganti dengan wajah antusias dan penasarannya yang membuat ia terlihat begitu polos. Berhasil membuat tiga empat namja lainnya tersenyum diam-diam melihat sendiri moodnya yang berubah haluan.

"Memang. Tapi semenjak pertama melihatmu di majalah aku sudah bertekad untuk menjadi fansmu, nyatanya aku tidak salah karena aslinya kau lebih menawan." Puji Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Membuat wajah namja itu kembali memerah, terlihat begitu serasi dengan blush-on yang masih memoles pipinya.

"Gomawo." Ucapnya malu-malu, yang mau tak mau membuat namja-namja lainnya kembali tersenyum melihat eskpresinya.

"Baiklah, anda berdua mau memesan apa tuan-tuan?" Tanya Donghae mulai mengalihkan perhatian semua orang pada Yesung. Mengulurkan kertas menu pada Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ya, kau pesankan minuman untuk hyung ne. Hyung ke toilet dulu." Ucap Yesung tak lama setelah itu sambil menepuk pundak Ryeowook. Setelah mendapat arah dari Eunhyuk dimana letak toilet, namja manis itu segera mencari dimana letak toilet.

.

Mobil mewah itu melintas jalanan seoul dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Di dalamnya, seorang namja berwajah dingin tampak mengemudikannya dengan fokus, sambil sesekali memegang headseat di telinganya. Mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo Ryeowook-ah apa Yesung hyung bersamamu?" Tanya Kibum sambil kembali melihat jalan raya di depannya. Saat ini ia sedang menelpon Ryeowook yang merupakan assisten Yesung serta salah satu temannya.

"Ya bumie, aku bersama Yesung hyung. Saat ini kami sedang makan di sebuah Cafe sebelum pulang kerumah."

"Cafe? Cafe dimana?" Tanya Kibum cepat.

"Di sebuah Cafe didekat lokasi syuting. Eung, namanya Kona Beans Cafe." Sahut Ryeowook sambil seperti mengeja sesuatu. Kibum tanpa sadar mengerem mendadak mobilnya mendengar laporan itu.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Huh, maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kalian di Cafe apa?"

"Di Kona beans Cafe. Memang kenapa?"

"Bawa Yesung hyung keluar darisana sekarang juga."

"Huh? Apa?"

"AKU BILANG BAWA YESUNG HYUNG KELUAR DARI SANA SEKARANG JUGA!" Seru Kibum cepat dan emosi. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Setelah hyung kembali dari toilet aku akan langsung membawanya keluar."

"Kebetulan aku ada disekitar daerah itu. Aku akan menjemput kalian disana. Yang jelas sekarang cepat bawa hyung keluar darisana, araseo?"

"Ne, araseo."

.

Kyuhyun baru saja kembali dari pantry setelah ia mengisi perutnya. Saat ini ia berjalan kearah toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya sejenak. Wajah itu terlihat cukup kusam karena kesibukannya hari ini.

Toilet ternyata tak begitu ramai jam-jam segini, sama dengan cafe yang memang baru akan ramai sekitar satu jam lagi. Kyuhyun membawa langkahnya semakin mendekati toilet untuk melakukan niatnya tadi.

Tuk Tuk Tuk. Derap kaki pelan Kyuhyun kemudian bercampur dengan nada ujung sepatu khas wanita. Kyuhyun menoleh ketika menemukan seorang yeoja yang berjalan dari arah sebaliknya kearahnya. Terdengar sesekali mengeluh sambil memegangi kakinya yang sakit akibat sepatu yang dipakainya. Kyuhyun yang cukup cemas terus memperhatikannya sambil terus berjalan kearahnya.

Fssst..

Mereka berselisih jalan begitu saja. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa tersengat sesuatu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat ketika mengingat bahwa sebelumnya matanya sempat menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang rasanya mustahil.

Grep!

Tubuh Yesung sedikit tersentak ketika merasakan seseorang menyambar tangannya. Namja manis itu sentak berbalik, melihat siapa yang telah lancang memegang tangannya itu tanpa ijin. Membuat mata mereka bertatapan.

Deg!

Kyuhyun benar-benar terpana melihat wajah di depannya. Tidak mungkin, mustahil, Kyuhyun benar-benar kaget ketika ia benar menemukan wajah yang dirindukannya di wajah itu. Di wajah yeoja di depannya.

Seet!

Yeoja itu tiba-tiba menyentak tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Membuat namja tampan itu tersadar. Ia menatap wajah itu kembali, lalu tak lama melepaskan tangannya yang masih digenggamnya erat. Melepasnya dengan perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, aku salah mengenali." Ucap Kyuhyun datar. Kyuhyun kemudian mundur dan meninggalkan tempat itu, melanjutkan perjalanannya ke toilet dengan sedikit berlari.

Sementara Yesung hanya terdiam sambil melihat kepergian namja yang menurutnya aneh tersebut. Ia melirik tangannya sendiri yang masih merasakan sentuhan namja tadi, lalu merasakan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba mengencang. Ini begitu aneh, Yesung seperti merasakan sesuatu pada namja asing itu.

.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyalakan air keran di westafel begitu ia mencapai toilet. Dengan cepat ia kemudian mencuci wajahnya berulang kali. Seperti berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia fikirkan.

Namja tampan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat bayangannya di cermin. Jemarinya yang masih memegang pinggiran westafel tampak ditekankan kuat. Begitu kuat sampai membuat jemarinya memutih.

"Tidak mungkin, dia bukan Kim Yesung. Kim Yesung adalah seorang namja, bukan yeoja. Sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun!" serunya pada dirinya sendiri. Namja tampan itu kemudian menutup erat matanya, berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

.

Yesung kembali dengan langkah gontai menuju ruang utama kafe. Ia tampak masih sedikit bingung sambil masih memegangi pangkal lengannya yang tadi digenggam namja asing tadi. Merasakan kembali rasa yang masih berbekas disana.

"Hyung!" Seru Ryeowook tiba-tiba sambil menghampiri Yesung. Yesung langsung mendongak menatap Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang hyung." Kata Ryeowook sambil meraih tangan Yesung. Tepat di tempat Kyuhyun memegangnya tadi.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Wookie. Aku bahkan belum duduk." Protes Yesung heran.

"Kibum yang menyuruhmu agar cepat pulang. Dia juga akan segera datang sebentar lagi untuk menjemput." Jelas Ryeowook cepat. Setelah mendapat angguka dari Yesung, namja mungil itu segera membawa Yesung yang masih terlihat seperti orang bingung bersamanya. Membawanya keluar dengan tergesa-gesa darisana.

.

Bruuuum...

Mobil mewah itu melaju semakin kencang ketika Kim Kibum terus memacunya. Ada ambisi yang tergambar begitu jelas dari wajah namja itu dari setiap pijakan gasnya. Sebuah ambisi yang terlalu besar.

"Kau tak boleh bertemu Kyuhyun lagi hyung. Kau tak boleh mengingatnya!"

Mobil itupun melaju kian kencang.

.

"Tapi wajah itu adalah wajah Yesung!" Kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil terus menggenggam kuat pinggiran westafel tadi. Tampaknya ia belum juga selesai dengan konflik batinnya.

"Air wajahnya, bentuk bibirnya, matanya, alisnya, hidungnya. Semuanya. Wajah itu adalah wajah Yesung. Aku begitu mengingatnya.

"Tapi tetap ia adalah Yeoja, Yesung itu namja!"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin keras. Tak memperdulikan bahwa bibirnya mulai merasa sakit. Konflik batinnya begitu berat.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, sepertinya aku harus memastikannya lagi!" putus Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Namja tampan itu kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari toilet.

.TBC.

Huiih..  
Akhirnya aku bisa juga nyelesaian chapter 5. Otte, pasti ceritanya berantakan dan rada ngambang -_-

Tapi seberapa ngambangnya tetap review ne?


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : 7 Years In Love, Chapter 6

Author: FluffywithKyuSung

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Angst, Fluff (sedikit tak yakin)

Pairing! KyuSung Slight! BumSung – WonSung Minor! Lee Donghae – Lee Hyukjae – Lee Sungmin – Kim Ryeowook – Kim Youngwoon

Disclaimer : Mine!

Alert : YAOI, OOC, CRACK PAIRS, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL.

.

"Kau kah itu?"

.

Kyuhyun setengah berlari menuju ruang Cafe Kona Beans. Namja tampan itu tampak gelisah, memperhatikan setiap meja untuk menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Dimana ia terlihat cukup frustasi karena tidak menemukannya.

"Apa yang kau cari Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang datang tiba-tiba mendekatinya. Tampaknya Eunhyuk heran melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tak biasa.

"Hyung, apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat sambil menarik kedua bahu Eunhyuk. Membuat namja itu sedikit kaget.

"Melihat apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti, juga sedikit waspada.

"Kim Yesung!"

"Heoh.."

"Bukan, maksudku Yeoja yang tadi memakai gaun berwarna ungu dan memakai wig berwarna pirang. Apa kau melihatnya?" desak Kyuhyun memperbaiki kata-katanya.

"Oh, dia baru saja keluar. Tapi bukankah kau tak suka- Hey, kemana kau?!"

Eunhyuk menghentikan kata-katanya ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melepas bahunya dan berlari kearah luar Cafe. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menatap heran kearahnya, Donghae dan Sungmin yang daritadi memperhatikan keduanya tampak juga melakukan hal yang sama dari belakang Counter.

.

"Aku harus menemukanmu dan memastikan!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ketika ia mencapai bagian luar Kona Beans. Matanya tampak liar, mencari sesuatu dengan tidak sabar. Hingga ketika ia melihat seorang Yeoja yang berjalan bersama namja mungil disampingnya Kyuhyun tampak menghentikan pandangannya. Fokus kepada dua orang itu.

"Chankaman!"

Suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar menggema bersama suara kebisingan lainnya di tempat yang cukup ramai tersebut. Membuat suaranya seperti kedap, tak terdengar oleh orang yang ia maksud. Kyuhyun kembali berteriak lebih kuat.

"CHANKAMAN KIM YESUNG!"

Kyuhyun seperti kaget pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia kembali tanpa sadar mengeluarkan nama itu dari lidahnya. Namun rupanya rasa kaget itu tak seberapa setelah itu. Karena untuk selanjutnya ia lebih kaget ketika panggilan itu membuat langkah Yeoja itu berhenti begitu saja. Hingga tak lama sosok itu berbalik.

Sesuatu seperti memukul kepala Kyuhyun..

'Kim Yesung? Kau kah ini?'

Kyuhyun tampak baru saja berniat untuk berjalan kearah Yesung untuk meyakinkan hatinya. Ketika sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di samping Yesung. Menampakkan seorang namja tampan lainnya setelah itu.

"Yesung Hyung!" Seru Namja tampan itu cepat sambil menarik Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu terhempas dalam pelukannya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, menatap kaget namja yang baru saja bergabung itu.

'Kim Kibum?'

Kibum menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Sementara itu tangannya terus memeluk Yesung dan menyembunyikannya, tidak peduli bahwa namja manis itu sedikit meronta karena merasa tak nyaman dengan pelukan mendadak itu.

"Bummie.." rengek Yesung gelisah. Namun Kibum tak mengacuhkannya dan terus menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Dimana Kyuhyun tampak juga menatapnya sambil sesekali beralih pada sosok berpakaian barbie yang meronta gelisah dalam pelukan Kibum.

"Bummie.."

'Jadi.. benar, dia adalah Kim Yesung?'

"Kita pulang sekarang hyung." Ucap Kibum cepat sambil berpaling dari Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian membawa Yesung untuk mendekat pada mobilnya setelah itu. Membuat Kyuhyun baru saja tersadar ketika sosok itu sudah terkunci di dalam mobil Kibum. Ryeowook tampak juga sudah langsung memasuki mobil menyadari ada yang tak beres disini.

"Y-Yesung-"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika Kibum tiba-tiba menahan satu bahunya untuk mendekati Yesung. Kyuhyun dengan cepat beralih kembali pada Kibum sambil sesekali melihat namja manis yang terdiam di dalam mobil bersama Ryeowook.

"Jaga dekati hyung." Ucap Kibum terdengar datar namun penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun menatap lagi padanya.

"Jangan menganggunya lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku akan menceritakan padamu lain waktu. Yang jelas kalau kau tak ingin menyakitinya jangan pernah mendekatinya. Kau sudah menghilang terlalu lama, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau harus tahu bahwa semuanya tak lagi sama sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kibum melepas bahu Kyuhyun, sedikit mendorongnya sehingga Kyuhyun sedikit tersurut. Kyuhyun kembali pada Kibum, dimana namja tampan itu terus menunjukkan tatapan tak suka padanya.

"Aku akan menemuimu besok dan menjelaskan semuanya . yang jelas kalau kau tak ingin menyakiti Yesung hyung, ikuti kata-kataku." Ucap Kibum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum namja tampan itu mulai bergerak memasuki mobilnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku.

Kyuhyun terdiam, sama sekali tak mengerti. Namun ia tampak menuruti kata-kata Kibum sejauh ini. Ia hanya terdiam disana sambil melihat kearah kaca mobil yang membatasi dirinya dari Yesung hingga mobil Kibum membawa belahan jiwanya itu. Sejenak ketika namja manis itu menoleh padanya sebelum Kibum membawanya pergi benar-benar membuat dada Kyuhyun bergetar ngilu. Datar, bingung, asing. Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Namun bagaimana mungkin Yesung menampakkan pandangan seperti itu padanya?

.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun lebih panjang sebelum ia meraih gagang pintu mobilnya. Tak lama setelah itu ia masuk. Duduk di samping Yesung yang hanya terdiam sambil menoleh pada Kyuhyun di luar kaca.

"Hyung, kenakan sabuk pengamanmu." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu tersentak dan membuang wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Menatap Kibum yang begitu dekat dengannya karena memasangkan sabuk di tubuhnya.

"Bumie kau terus mengagetkanku." Protes Yesung setelah Kibum sedikit menjauhinya.

"Mengagetkan bagaimana? Itu demi keamananmu, kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Sahut Kibum santai sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Maksudku dengan memelukku tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Aku selalu kaget karena kau selalu melakukannya tanpa aba-aba..."

"Huh, habis kau terlihat cantik dengan pakaian seperti itu. Aku bahkan tak bisa menahan diriku karenanya.."

"Tapi bukan berarti mengagetkanku juga..."

Mobil itu bergerak, Kibum tampak sudah menjalankan mobilnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku diluar. Ketika mobil itu kembali bergerak Yesung tampak menoleh lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi siapa namja itu Bumie? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada polos setelah mereka meninggalkan Cafe.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi berbicara padanya?"

"Tidak ada, hanya menanyakan arah jalan."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kalian terlihat serius? Aku fikir kau tadi memarahinya dia menggangguku."

"Dia mengganggmu?" Tanya Kibum sedikit kaget sambil menoleh pada Yesung.

"Ani, bukan menganggu tepatnya. Tapi kurasa ia penggemarku, tadi di toilet ia memegang tanganku seenaknya. Juga sebelum kau datang ia memanggil namaku."

"Memanggil namamu?"

"Mm, dia memanggil namaku dengan keras KIM YESUNG. Membuat aku begitu kaget dan menoleh padanya. Orang-orang di Cafe itu sedikit aneh, mereka bahkan mengenaliku padahal aku sama sekali belum debut secara langsung di korea. Aku penasaran mereka tahu aku darimana" Adu Yesung dengan polos. Ia tak menyadari perubahan wajah Kibum setelah mendengar kata-katanya itu.

"Dengarkan aku hyung. Lain kali jangan pilih tempat makan sembarangan, jangan mendengarkan sembarangan orang. Kau harus ingat bahwa tak semua orang itu baik. Kau harus mulai menghindari dirimu dari orang yang baru kau kenal, apalagi orang dari kalangan seperti mereka."

"Ya, Wae? Aku menyukai Cafe itu. Letaknya dekat dengan lokasi syuting dan Cafenya ditata bersih dan unik. Walau bagaimana pun pelayannya juga ramah-ramah. Iyakan Wookie?" Tanya Yesung sambil menoleh pada Ryeowook yang hanya diam di belakang daritadi. Ryeowook yang mendengar namanya dipanggil tampak menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Y-Ya.."

"Biar begitu kau tetap tak bisa percaya sembarangan orang-orang yang baru saja kau kenal hyung. Itu bahaya. Contohnya tadi, kenapa ia bisa mengejarmu seperti itu dan tahu namamu. Tidakkah itu aneh? Kau itu terlalu polos, orang sepertimu akan dimamfaatkan dengan mudah oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab." Kata Kibum lagi masih dengan keyakinannya. Berbicara pada Yesung sambil masih fokus menyetir.

"Benar juga sih, dia itu aneh. menarik tanganku seenaknya, tahu namaku begitu saja, bahkan menyusulku keluar. Jangan-jangan dia itu stalker yang ingin menculikku. Sepertinya aku harus hati-hati dengan orang seperti itu. Baiklah, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi." Ucap Yesung setelah memikirkan beberapa saat. Lalu mengangguk beberapa kali mengikuti kata-kata Kibum, persis seperti anak kecil yang menurut hanya dengan didikte.

"Baguslah hyung. Aku harap kau benar-benar melakukannya. Berhati-hatilah dengan orang asing." Kata Kibum sedikit memberikan senyuman pada Yesung. Setelah itu Kibum kembali sibuk menyetir mobilnya, dengan beban fikiran yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi otaknya.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai ketika kembali memasuki dapur Kona Beans. Langkahnya terlihat lemah, tanpa gairah. Sementara pandangannya terlihat kosong. Hal itulah yang membuat Sungmin yang kebetulan berada disana menoleh heran padanya.

"Kyu? Tadi kau kemana? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mendekat. Raut khawatir terlihat di wajah namja imut nan manly itu. Khawatir melihat keadaan Hoobae kesayangannya yang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Bruk!

"Kyu!"

Sungmin sedikit histeris. Berseru begitu saja sambil mendekati Kyuhyun ketika namja tampan itu ambruk. Namja tampan itu tampak berlutut dilantai, terlihat tak kuat menahan berat badannya sendiri.

"Kyu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sungmin panik sambil mendekati Kyuhyun. Memegangi bahu namja itu dengan cemas. Tapi Kyuhyun tak menyahutinya.

"Kyu Gwaenchana? Kau sak-"

"Aku menemukannya."

Sungmin menghentikan kata-katanya ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersuara. Sungmin menatap tak pada Kyuhyun. Tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Aku menemukannya." Kyuhyun mengulanng kata-katanya dengan memejamkan erat matanya. Sementara itu jemarinya juga tampak menggenggam erat ujung baju seragam yang dipakainya. Terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Menemukan apa?" Tanya Sungmin masih benar-benar tak mengerti. Namun bukannya menyahut Kyuhyun malah menggeleng kuat dengan masih memejamkan matanya. Bahunya terlihat bergetar setelah itu. Membuat Sungmin lebih heran dan panik.

"Kyu? wae?"

"Waeyo Kyu? Gwaenchana?"

"Sesuatu terjadi padanya." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan tiba-tiba. Suaranya yang tertahan terdengar bergetar saat ini. Ia menangis.

"Sinar matanya bahkan berbeda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ketakutan hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun masih mengabaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sungmin. Kali ini ia membuka matanya dan menatap mata Sungmin dengan sepasang karamelnya yang terluka. Menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin kini.

"Aku takut. Takut kalau aku datang disaat semuanya berbeda.."

"Kyu?"

Sungmin benar-benar sedikit panik melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menyedihkan sementara ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena namja tampan itu tampak tak mau memberi tahukan apapun padanya.

"Aku benar-benar kembali ketakutan..."

Sungmin kali ini tak menanyakan apapun. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangannya sementara tangan lainnya mengelus lembut bahu Kyuhyun. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Aku tak melihat cinta di matanya. Itu seperti bukan dirinya, Sinar matanya berbeda. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu takut."

"Aku takut ia tak lagi mencintaiku hyung."

"Ia tak mengenaliku.."

Sungmin benar-benar tak mengatakan apapun. Ia tak mengerti. Namun ia akhirnya tetap menerima ketika Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke bahunya. Membiarkan namja tampan itu menangis di bahunya.

.

"OK CUT!"

Suara sang sutradara menggema memenuhi tempat itu. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana tampak menghembuskan nafas lega sejenak.

Yesung menarik tangannya yang sedang berjabatan dengan Siwon. Membuat Siwon menatap sedikit kesal padanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak profesional." Omel Siwon singkat sambil berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Mengambil minumannya dan membaca naskah yang di bawakan oleh asistennya. Sementara Yesung hanya menatap punggungnya dengan wajah yang terlihat kian kesal.

"Selamanya aku tak akan berbaikan dengan orang menyebalkan seperti itu." Omelnya pelan sambil buang wajah dari Siwon. Ia mendekati Ryeowook yang datang sambil membawakan minuman untuknya.

"Kerja bagus hyung. Sutradaranya memuji aktingmu." Puji Ryeowook sambil membantu Yesung mengelapkan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, walau tak nyaman dengan lawan mainku aku pasti tidak akan membuat kesalahan. Akan kutunjukkan padanya bahwa aku bukan artis tidak berkemampuan seperti kata-katanya."

"Ck hyung, kau masih belum juga berdamai dengannya?"

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan berdamai dengannya sebelum dia meminta maaf atas semua sikap kurang ajarnya padaku. Lihat saja." Sahut Yesung kesal dan berapi. Membuat Ryeowook terkekeh melihat wajah Yesung yang terlihat lucu.

"Wookie-ya, apa kau tak memesan makanan untukku? Aku lapar.." rengek Yesung setelah beberapa saat pada Ryeowook. Namja manis itu juga tampak terus tidak nyaman dengan dandanan ala berbienya, membuat ia sering menaikan rambut yang menjuntai di lehernya.

"Ya, aku bisa saja membelikanmu sesuatu hyung. Tapi waktu yang tidak mendukung, kau akan segera syuting setelah ini jadi kau belum bisa makan. Tunggu sampai break ya hyung." Jelas Ryeowook pada Yesung. Membuat wajah memelas Yesung tadi tiba-tiba berubah begitu saja, jadi cemberut kini.

"Ck, itu pasti akan lama. Aku sudah begitu lapar padahal.." celotehnya lesu. Ryeowook tampak tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Yesung, membantu mengelapkan keringatnya.

"Sabar sebentar ya hyung, lagipula bukankah kau ingin menunjukkan pada Choi Siwon kau adalah artis yang profesional. Aku kira ini salah satu caranya." Bujuk Ryeowook lembut, mendatangkan poutan lebih panjang di bibir Yesung.

"Ck, selalu saja namja kuda itu..."

.

"Kyuhyun kemarilah!" Seru Eunhyuk dari dekat Counter pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai melayani salah satu meja di Cafe itu. Kyuhyun tampak langsung mendekati Eunhyuk setelah itu.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Kau sedang tak ada kerjaan kan? Maukah kau membantuku mengantarkan pesanan-pesanan itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk tumpukan makanan yang terletak di dekat dapur.

"Tentu, kemana harus kuantar?" Tanya Kyuhyun menyanggupi permintaan Eunhyuk.

"Tidak jauh, hanya ke taman di dekat sungai Han. Pihak drama My Belle yang memesan itu semua."

"My Belle?"

"Ne, dramanya Kim Yesung!" Seru Eunhyuk semangat. Sementara Kyuhyun malah sedikit terdiam. Tampak memikirkan sesuatu setelah itu.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Kau mau bukan? Hae tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia juga sedang sibuk, sementara aku harus menunggui counter. Kau mau kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi setelah melihat Kyuhyun sedikit melamun. Kyuhyun tampak tersadar, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya hyung, tentu. Aku akan mengantarnya."

"Oh baguslah. Oiya, di dalam sana ada Green Tea juga, itu kuberikan khusus untuk Kim Yesung. Tolong berikan padanya ya. Sampaikan dukunganku untuk syuting hari pertamanya." Ucap Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi bersemangat. Kyuhyun tampak mengangguki semua kata-kata Eunhyuk, walau ia tetap saja merasa janggal dan aneh. Ia juga gugup membayangkan apa yang terjadi nanti kalau ia bertemu Yesung. Takut Yesung kembali bersikap seperi kemarin padanya.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap membutuhkan kejelasan dari semua ini.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja hendak mengayuh sepedanya untuk mengantarkan pesanan ketika sebuah mobil mewah memasuki retoran. Kyuhyun menahan niatnya tadi. Kali ini menatap kearah mobil yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Menampakkan seorang namja tampan lainnya dari dalam.

Kim Kibum.

"Kau?"

"Kau terlihat sibuk Cho Kyuhyun. Apa aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat?" Tanya Kibum dengan gaya khasnya yang masih sama dengan ingatan Kyuhyun tujuh tahun silam. Kyuhyun tampak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kurasa aku masih memiliki sedikit waktu untukmu sebelum pergi." Sahut Kyuhyun tak kalah datar. Ya, tentu ia menunggu Kibum akan datang dan menjelaskan semua ini padanya. Lagipula ia tahu bahwa Kibum bukan orang yang rela menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal semacam ini, Kyuhyun tak akan mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita cari tempat yang nyaman." Tanggap Kibum datar. Keduanya pun tampak bergerak dengan kendaraan masing-masing meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Kibum keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan pelan ke depannya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di depan bumper sambil menatap lurus ke depannya. Menatap hamparan sungai han yang terlihat begitu damai. Tak lama Kyuhyun tampak datang dengan sepedanya. Namja tampan itu turun, lalu berjalan mendekati Kibum yang duduk tenang di mobilnya.

"Aku sudah siap, ceritakan sekarang." ucap Kyuhyun datar sambil beringsut dari tempatnya. Mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kibum.

Kibum tak segera menyahut, membiarkan jeda untuk mereka untuk beberapa saat. Setelah namja dingin itu terlihat siap ia mulai membuka suara.

"Seperti yang kau tahu sebelumnya? Yesung hyung mempunyai mental yang lemah semenjak penculikan dan pemerkosaan yang ia alami tujuh tahun yang lalu." Kibum membuka kata-katanya. Memberi jeda yang cukup panjang disana, Mendatangkan pandangan dari namja disampingnya.

"Setelah kejadian malam itu, seperti permintaanmu aku benar-benar langsung membawanya meninggalkan korea. Tapi kau tidak tahu betapa buruknya Kim Yesung yang kutemukan di depan lobi apartemenmu waktu itu. Kim Yesung yang baru kembali ceria beberapa hari itu tampak lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya, ia bahkan tak bicara dengan benar lagi malam itu akibat begitu ketakutan."

"Dia terlalu ketakutan, terlalu terguncang hingga ia jatuh pingsan. Lalu apa kau tahu pada hari selanjutnya ketika ia sadar, ia bahkan tak berbicara. Bukan hanya itu, pandangannya terlihat mati, terlihat tanpa nyawa sama sekali. Menunjukkan betapa besar ia tertekan."

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam. Sesak, hatinya benar-benar sesak ketika ia hanya mendengarkan ini. Wajah menyedihkan Yesung terbayang begitu saja dalam fikirannya, membuat ia semakin sulit bernafas. Tak tahan rasanya membayangkan wajah ceria itu terluka.

"Setibanya di swiss aku berharap bahwa keindahan negara favoritnya itu lambat laun akan merubahnya. Tapi aku salah, hampir dua minggu ia masih sama. Tak berbicara, terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk membawanya ke psikiater, aku bahkan masih membayangkan wajah terlalu serius yang ditunjukkan oleh dokter itu ketika pertama ku bawa Yesung padanya. Menunjukkan bahwa Yesung benar-benar dalam keadaan yang memprihatinkan pada waktu itu."

"Atas saran dokter akhirnya Yesung melakukan sebuah terapi psikis rutin untuk memperbaiki ingatannya. Namun terapi itu bisa dibilang cukup menyakitinya, setiap malam ia malah menangis dan berteriak seperti orang ketakutan. Ia tak bisa didekati, seakan semua orang di dunia ini adalah monster baginya, aku bahkan sering keluar dari ruangan ketika mereka mulai mengikat kedua kaki dan tangannya untuk menenangkannya. Mereka menyuntiknya dengan sejenis obat yang aku yakin begitu menyakitinya. Namun, demi tekadku untuk melihat ia kembali seperti dulu aku harus menguatkan diriku sendiri. Pokoknya Yesung harus kembali seperti dulu lagi."

"Hingga setelah terapi yang berjalan hampir empat bulan, akhirnya semua mulai menunjukkan hasil. Ia mulai kembali tenang, mulai menunjukkan senyuman malaikatnya ketika aku datang. Hingga ketika suatu pagi kutemukan dia dalam keadaan yang berbeda. Dia tak mengenaliku, bahkan lebih parahnya ia tak mengenali dirinya sendiri.."

"Dissociative Fugue Amnesia..." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyela begitu saja. Membuat Kibum menoleh padanya. Ya, bukankah semua orang melupakan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah calon psikolog sebelumnya disini? Bahkan kalau saja ia berhasil mencapai S2-nya, ia akan menjadi seorang psikolog yang hebat. Tentu saja kalau semua itu tak terjadi sebelumnya.

"Nde, Dissociative Fugue Amnesia. Suatu keadaan dimana penderita melupakan semua jati dirinya dan beralih menjadi pribadi yang baru. Pribadi yang berlawanan dengan pribadinya yang sebenarnya. Begitulah cara Yesung hidup selama enam tahun ini, seseorang dengan pribadi yang baru.."

Suara erangan berat terdengar dari Kyuhyun ketika mengetahui semuanya lebih pasti. Tak terbayangkan olehnya ketika orang yang dicintainya harus mengalami semua ini. Ia semenderita ini.

"Oleh sebab itu, jauhi Kim Yesung mulai dari sekarang. dirinya benar-benar sudah hidup di dunianya yang baru, di dunia tanpa masa lalunya yang kelam dimana kau adalah salah satu yang ada disana." Kibum kembali bersuara. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan begitu dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan sabar dan tenang.

"Tapi membuat ia seperti ini bukan berarti baik baginya Kibum. Ia akan terus hidup penuh dengan ketakutan. bahkan, ketika ia mengingat kembali masa lalunya secara tiba-tiba itu benar-benar akan menyakitinya."

"Oleh sebab itu, jangan muncul dihadapannya. Jangan memancingnya untuk mengingat apapun, biarkan ia tetap seperti itu."

"Satu hal yang kau tak tahu bahwa amnesia yang dideritanya bukan penyakit permanent Kim Kibum. Suatu hari nanti cepat atau lambat ia akan tetap kembali mengingat dirinya, bagaimanapun kau menyembunyikannya. Dia harus diobati Kim Kibum, dia tak bisa terus bersembunyi dengan dirinya yang sekarang."

" Lalu membuatnya menderita karena kenangannya seperti dulu? Jangan bercanda Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tak ada pilihan lain, itu adalah satu-satunya cara."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun sinis mendengar kata-katanya. Sementara Kyuhyun tampak menatapnya tenang tanpa emosi. Memang begini bukan mereka dari dulunya?

"Ini hanya tipu muslihatmu sajakan? Kau ingin kembali mendekati hyungku itu sebabnya kau begini. Kau ingin ia kembali mengingatmu agar ia kembali mencintaimu. Ck, jangan mentang-mentang kau pernah menolongnya dengan mengakui kesalahannya maka kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu Cho Kyuhyun. Kau harus ingat bahwa hyungmu lah salah satu akibat kerusakan ini terjadi, penyebab Yesung hyungku yang ceria menjadi semenyedihkan ini!" serang Kibum dengan begitu tajam. Sementara Kyuhyun terus menatapnya datar dan tenang.

"Aku tidak akan munafik menidakkannya karena jujur aku memang mengharapkan itu semua. Namun itu sama sekali bukan tujuan awalku, Yesung adalah yang utama bagiku. Aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti itu."

"Lalu kau ingin melihat ia menjadi seperti dulu? Lemah, rapuh, dan hidup dengan penuh ketakutan? itu bukan ide yang buruk Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tak mau melihatnya kembali seperti itu!" ucap Kibum mempertahankan pendapatnya. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam, merenungi kata-kata Kibum.

Ya, semuanya memang tak semudah itu. Kyuhyun harus menyadari bahwa memang Yesung sempat mengalami trauma yang terlalu berat. Yesung yang sekarang benar-benar sudah hidup dengan cukup nyaman dan tenang dengan kepribadiannya yang baru. Kalau sampai ia mengingat masa lalunya itu berarti akan membuatnya hancur bukan hanya untuk kedua kali, namun ketiga kali. Namun membiarkan Yesung terus hidup dalam dunia mimpinya bukan berarti bagus juga untuknya. Besar kemungkinan bahwa nanti tiba-tiba Yesung mengingat semuanya. Dan dia lebih hancur lagi.

"Aku sudah merundingkan hal ini dengan dokter pribadiku, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku terus memantau keadaan hyung. Kau jangan cemas, kami akan terus berusaha membuat Yesung hyung dalam keadaan stabil walau dengan identitasnya yang baru. Aku fikir tetap membiarkannya seperti itu adalah yang terbaik, daripada membuat ia kembali pada dirinya yang dulu." Ucap Kibum menyudahi kata-katanya. Namja tampan itu tampak bangkit terlebih dahulu dari Bumper mobil disusul oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kurasa aku sudah menjelaskan dengan begitu jelas padamu. Kuharap kau mengerti dan mau berkerjasama denganku. Demi Yesung, demi kebaikannya, maka sebaiknya tetap membiarkannya seperti itu." Kata Kibum benar-benar menyudahi kata-katanya. Kibum mengitari mobilnya kembali kearah kemudi, sebelum akhirnya pergi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana.

Kyuhyun menatap belakang mobil Kibum yang menjauh. Rasa sesak itu semakin terasa semakin kesininya. Kyuhyun bingung, benar-benar merasa bingung. Sebenarnya ia membenarkan semua kata-kata Kibum bahwa sebaiknya Yesung dibiarkan seperti itu, toh Kibum sudah memastikan bahwa ia mungkin bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Namun, secara naluri Kyuhyun juga menolaknya. Rasanya berat dan tak bisa membayangkan bahwa ia tak bisa mendekati Yesung. Tak bisa meraihnya. Tak bisa mencintainya. Kyuhyun tahu ia kini jauh dari kata layak untuk seorang Kim Yesung, namun seberapa kuat ia mencoba untuk tabah ia tetap merasa berat. Tujuh tahun lamanya ia memendam perasaannya untuk bersama namja itu dan ia merasa begitu menderita, tak terbayang rasanya kalau ia harus menambah waktu itu untuk kata SELAMANYA. Rasanya lebih baik mati saja.

.

"Aahh, akhirnya selesai untuk hari ini.."

Namja manis itu mengeluh lelah sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang gerah. Di sampingnya tampak Choi Siwon yang juga sedang menormalkan jalan nafasnya setelah keduanya tadi lari-larian sepanjang jalanan set drama mereka.

"Aish, Wookie mana? Aku haus sekali." Keluh Yesung lagi sambil mencari-cari Ryeowoook di sekitar mereka. Aneh, biasanya Ryeowook selalu ada di dekatnya ketika ia bekerja. Kenapa sekarang namja imut itu tidak ada.

Siwon melirik pada Yesung setelah ia selesai meminum air mineral yang dibawakan oleh assisten pribadinya. Karena mendengar keluhan Yesung tadi Siwon tampak melirik botol mineral yang baru sedikit diminumnya. Setelah berfikir sejenak namja tampan itu tampak mendekati Yesung, tanpa mengatakan apapun mengulurkan botol mineral itu kepada Yesung.

Membuat namja manis itu sedikit kaget.

"Mwo?" Tanya Yesung sambil melirik botol yang diulurkan padanya. Dahinya tampak sedikit mengerut setelah itu.

"Maksudnya apa?"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau haus? Aku hanya membantu." Sahut Siwon setengah cuek.

"Kau mau mempermainkanku? Bagaimana kau memberikan minuman sisamu kepadaku?" Tanya Yesung sinis.

Siwon sedikit kaget mendengar reaksi yang tak disangkanya. Menatap tajam Yesung setelah itu. Sedikit geram.

"Kenapa kau terus bersikap angkuh dan sombong. Kita ini akan bekerja sama selama empat bulan lamanya. Tak biasakah kau tak membawa sikap kekanakkanmu disini? Apa salahnya bila kita berbagi minuman bersama, bukankah kita sama-sama namja. Huh, atau..." Siwon menggantung ucapannya dan sedikit menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya sambil menatap Yesung. Menampakkan salah satu dimple yang mempesona disana.

"Atau apa? Aku ini namja! Ck, kau tahu? Itu yang membuatku selalu tak berdamai denganmu. Karena kau selalu memandangku aneh. Menyebalkan!" ucap Yesung begitu kesal. Namja manis itu langsung meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja. Dengan menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras ke tanah.

Siwon malah terkekeh melihat ulahnya, tersenyum kecil sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lihat itu, bahkan kau mengadopsi sikap Yeoja. Wajahmu juga. Aku menyesalkan karena kau adalah seorang namja. Sangat menyesalkan itu." Kata Siwon dengan senyuman yang sama di wajahnya. Namja tampan itu akhirnya kembali meminum air mineral yang awalnya ditolak Yesung itu.

.

Kyuhyun saat ini berjalan bersama Ryeowook diantara set-set drama di sekitar mereka. Beberapa menit yang lalu Kyuhyun baru saja sampai membawakan pesanan untuk semua kru. Namun karena masih banyak kru dan pemain yang tertinggal di set terakhir yang cukup jauh darisana, akhirnya Kyuhyun didampingi Ryeowook untuk pergi kesana.

"Oiya. Seingatku aku melihatmu kemarin di Kona Beans. Bukankah kau namja yang memanggil Yesung hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook di tengah perjalanan. Menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan tenang di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun tampak sedikit berfikir mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. Agak ragu menjawabnya. "Ye, geurae..."

"Kau mengenal Yesung hyung?"

"Huh? A-Anii. Hanya saja karena salah satu teman kerjaku terlalu sering menyebut namanya, sepertinya itu yang membuatku mengetahui namanya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan cepat sambil memutar otaknya. Membuat Ryeowook tampak menganggukkan kepalanya tanda percaya.

"Menyebalkan!"

Dua namja itu mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar omelan-omelan dari orang di depan mereka. Keduanya menemukan seorang namja manis disana, dimana ia tampak masih lengkap dengan pakaian ala barbie yang dipakainya.

"Wookie-ya! Kau kemana saja! Aku mencarimu!" Serunya setelah menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook. Tak terlalu menyadari kehadiran namja lain disamping Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan terpaku sambil menatap Yesung. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kuat, sedikit sesak karena akhirnya bisa melihat kekasih hatinya lagi. Seseorang yang teramat dirindukannya.

"Aku mengambil minuman untukmu dulu hyung. Ada apa? Apa syutingnya sudah selesai?"

"Ne.."

"Aish, Mianhae hyung. Kau pasti kehausan, lalu kenapa kau tak menungguku saja disana.." Tanya Ryeowook sambil mendekati Yesung. Mengulurkan minuman di tangannya, yang malah diacuhkan Yesung.

"Bagaimana aku menunggumu disana. Aku tak mau berlama-lama dengan namja kuda itu!" Seru Yesung setelah itu. Mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang begitu kesal dan cemberut.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi harus menahan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya ketika melihat Yesung. Benar, ini adalah Kim Yesung-nya. Kim Yesung yang dicintainya. Tak ada yang berubah dari cara berbicara, bahasa tubuh, serta ekspresi wajahnya ketika mengatakan sesuatu. Semuanya benar-benar lengkap seperti Kim Yesung yang dirindukannya. Hanya bedanya Kim Yesung ini berpenampilan seperti seorang Yeoja disini, bukan ala Kim Yesung si namja manis nan polos yang dikenalnya dulu.

"Hyung seharusnya juga sedikit berdamai dengannya. Hyung tak bisa terus berperang dengannya." Tanggap Ryeowook sambil ikut tertawa melihat Yesung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berdamai dengan orang yang menyebalkan seperti itu. Shireo!" Seru Yesung tidak santai. Menampakkan wajahnya yang semakin cemberut dan kesal. Dimana wajah cemberut itu semakin cemberut begitu mendengar kekehan dari Ryeowook sebagai jawabannya.

Yesung mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ryeowook dengan sebal karena Ryeowook menertawakannya. Saat itu ia baru sadar bahwa disana ada namja lainnya yang tak bersuara daritadi. Yesung sedikit kaget ketika menyadari bahwa ia mengingat wajah itu. Yesung juga mulai merasa tak nyaman kalau ternyata sejak tadi namja tampan itu terus memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan bola matanya. Menangkap mata Yesung yang ternyata saat itu juga menatap padanya. Membuat mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat, membuat gejolak itu benar-benar semakin menggebu dalam hatinya. Oh, betapa ia ingin sekali memeluk namja manis di depannya. Tak akan pernah ingin melepasnya lagi.

Sementara yang tak mengerti apa-apa tampak hanya terdiam sambil balas menatap Kyuhyun. Yesung tak mengerti ini, tapi caramel milik Kyuhyun benar-benar memikat. Ia seperti tenggelam menatap mata itu lebih lama. Membuat sesuatu yang aneh ikut mengaliri tubuhnya.

"Hyung." Seruan Ryeowook mengagetkan Yesung. Membuat namja manis itu tersadar dari pesona tatapan Kyuhyun yang menghisapnya. Ia beralih menatap Ryeowook, meninggalkan sepasang Caramel Kyuhyun yang masih juga menatapnya panjang.

"N-Ne Wookie?" jawab Yesung gugup.

"Peralatanmu yang lain mana? Kau meninggalkannya di lokasi?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin masih tertinggal." Jawab Yesung masih dengan gugup, tak nyaman.

"Oh, sepertinya tertinggal. Aku akan mengambilkannya, sebaiknya hyung pergi berganti pakaian. Nanti setelah itu kita langsung pulang."

"Ne." Sahut Yesung manut.

"Baiklah. Oiya, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, bukankah anda ingin ke lokasi. Ayo kita pergi bersama." Ajak Ryeowook sambil beralih pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari kegiatannya menatapi Yesung, Kyuhyun menoleh pada Ryeowook.

"N-Ne. K-Kaja.." sahut Kyuhyun pelan sambil kembali menatap Yesung.

Ryeowook langsung melanjutkan jalannya sambil bersenandung sebuah lagu. Tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tak mengikutinya saat itu. Namja tampan itu tampak masih berada di posisinya, menatap namja lain yang tampak masih gugup karena terus dipandangi.

"A-Aku menukar pakaian dulu." Ucap Yesung gugup sambil melanjutkan jalannya tadi. Ia tak mengerti ini, tak mengerti kenapa namja ini benar-benar seperti melumpuhkannya walau hanya dengan tatapan mata. Juga membuat jantungnya berdetak diluar kendali.

Greb!

Tubuh Yesung mengejang kaku ketika merasakan sepasang lengan yang kokoh tiba-tiba menangkapnya. Memenjarakannya dalam sebuah pelukan yang begitu erat. Seakan tak mau melepaskannya walau hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Bogoshipo.."

._TBC_.

Gaje banget sih T.T, uda tahu amatiran masih juga bikin FF. Jadinya malah hancur T.T


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : 7 Years In Love, Chapter 7

Author: FluffywithKyuSung

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Angst, Fluff (sedikit tak yakin)

Pairing! KyuSung Slight! BumSung – WonSung Minor! Lee Donghae – Lee Hyukjae – Lee Sungmin – Kim Ryeowook – Kim Youngwoon

Disclaimer : Mine!

Alert : YAOI, OOC, CRACK PAIRS, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL.

Note : Aku melakukan kesalahan di part sebelumnya ketika menulis Kyuhyun adalah calon Psikolog sebelum ia membunuh Kangin. Maksudku sebelumnya adalah Psikiater, bukan Psikolog, jadi jangan heran menemukan perubahan tiba-tiba di part ini. Gomawo :)

.

Ini janggal..

Yesung sama sekali tak mengerti namun untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tenang dalam pelukan tanpa aba-aba seseorang. Ia tak merasa kaget, tak merasa terancam, padahal seingatnya seseorang ini bukanlah orang yang dikenalnya,

Ya.. bukan orang yang dikenalnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Reflek Yesung berteriak ketika ia tersadar. Menyingkirkan sepasang lengan yang tadi tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Mengunci gerakannya. Namja manis itu kemudian berbalik, menatap orang yang menurutnya benar-benar lancang itu.

"O-Oh, maafkan aku.." Dan namja tampan itu juga seperti tersadar. Ia memegang tengkuk belakangnya canggung, tampak juga menyesali apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Hingga sebelum akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu.

"A-Aku, Aku tadinya mau memberikan ini!" Ucap Kyuhyun cepat sambil mencari sesuatu dari kantong makanan yang dibawanya. Menyerahkan kepada Yesung setelah ia mendapatkannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yesung ragu menerima benda pemberian Kyuhyun itu.

"Ini Green Tea." Kyuhyun menyahut santai.

"Green Tea?"

"Hm, teman kerjaku yang menitipkannya untuk disampaikan padamu. Terimalah, ini tak mengandung racun seperti perkiraanmu." Kata Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat wajah kaget Yesung ketika menyadari Kyuhyun bisa membaca keraguan dalam fikirannya.

"N-Ne. G-Gomawo." Namja manis itu menerimanya pelan, tampak masih sedikit ragu dan menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.. kenapa kau tadi memelukku tiba-tiba?" Tanya Yesung setelah ingat sesuatu, melirik lagi namja tampan di depannya.

"Itu juga merupakan titipan." Kyuhyun menyahut santai. Sementara namja manis itu tampak sedikit kaget mendengarnya, tak mengerti.

"Titipan?"

"Ya, temanku itu juga memintaku menyampaikan peluk dan ciumnya untukmu. Karena tak mungkin aku menciummu itu sebabnya aku memelukmu saja. Kau kaget ya? Mian.."

Yesung tak bisa menahan tapi wajahnya sedikit memerah. Aneh sekali namja di depannya ini, tapi.. Yesung berfikir itu lucu.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menangkap bias merah muda yang muncul di wajah Yesung begitu saja. "Kau cantik.." Kyuhyun kembali bersuara. Membuat Yesung kaget dan mengangkat wajahnya tak mengerti.

"A-Apa?"

"Kau cantik ketika tersenyum, apalagi dengan pakaian yeoja seperti ini kau benar-benar menawan.."

1 2 3, Yesung malah seperti terpaku mendengar pujian itu. Sebelum akhirnya namja manis itu membuang wajahnya dan berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Orang aneh.." Ucap Yesung begitu saja, namun wajahnya lebih memerah.

"Aku ganti pakaian dulu, jangan lagi mengagetkanku." Kata Yesung sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah tadi. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas aneh karena kata-kata namja tampan tak dikenalnya itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum menatap punggung Yesung yang menjauh. Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang tadi sempat mendapatkan Yesung lagi dalam rengkuhannya. "Kau juga pasti begitu merindukan aku bukan Kim Yesung? Dirimu dan fikiranmu mungkin tidak, tapi tubuhmu dan hati kecilmu merasakannya. Perasaan ingin berada dalam pelukanku kembali." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sebagai seseorang yang pernah menerima trauma yang begitu berat kau seharusnya merasa tak nyaman jika seseorang memelukmu tiba-tiba seperti ketika Kim Kibum memelukmu waktu itu. Tapi semua itu tidak berlaku untukku, karena nyatanya tubuhmu sudah begitu sangat mengenal sentuhanku.."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum, mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kearah jalan pergi Yesung tadi. Kembali bergumam, "Ayo kita ulang dari awal, sayangku.."

.

"Cho Kyuhyun akhirnya kau datang!"

Eunhyuk segera berseru dari belakang bartender, menatap namja tampan yang baru saja memasuki Cafe mereka tersebut. Dimana namja tampan itu tampak mendekati meja kasir.

"Kau darimana saja, Kyu? Kau pergi cukup lama. Aku sampai khawatir kau kenapa-napa." Celoteh Eunhyuk pelan, memiringkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, menggaruk kepalanya pelan. "Mianhae hyung, aku tadi harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu, hehe. Tapi aku sudah mengantarkan semuanya." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Heoh, seharusnya ketika kau pergi kau memberitahuku. Oiya, aku baru ingat, kau belum memberikan nomor ponselmu padakukan? Ayo bertukar no-"

"Sayang sekali hyung, aku tak punya ponsel." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat, membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan gerakannya.

Eunhyuk menatapnya sedikit tak percaya. "Tak punya ponsel? Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanyanya sangsi.

"Tentu saja mungkin, aku belum sanggup membelinya dengan penghasilanku. Ya sudah ya hyung, aku ke belakang dulu untuk bertukar pakaian. Nanti aku akan segera kemari dan membantumu.." jelas Kyuhyun sambil bergerak dari depan Eunhyuk, segera melesat ke belakang.

Sementara Eunhyuk malah terlihat bingung, ia tampak terus memikirkan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. "Tidak punya ponsel? Bagaimana mungkin di jaman modern masih ada orang yang tak punya ponsel?" ia bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Namja tampan itu duduk tenang di kursi jabatannya. Ia tampak sedikit menunduk, memikirkan sesuatu yang membebani fikirannya.

"Ini tak bisa terus seperti ini.." Namja tampan yang ternyata Kim Kibum itu bergumam pelan, mengepalkan salah satu tangannya erat.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun berada di sekitar Yesung hyung. Secepatnya, aku harus membawanya kembali ke swiss.." Tekadnya pelan sambil mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat.

.

"Memangnya benar aku ini cantik?" namja manis itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap cermin besar di depannya, menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"Selama ini banyak yang bilang begitu, tapi aku tak percaya sama sekali, mana ada namja yang cantik.." celotehnya sendiri. Terus memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau saja kau tak cantik aku tak akan salah mengenali waktu itu.."

Yesung terjingkat kaget, melotot tak percaya kearah kaca dimana ada pantulan lain disana. "Kau!" Seru Yesung tidak suka. Membuang wajahnya dari kaca yang dimana Siwon terus memandanginya.

Siwon tersenyum halus, membawa langkahnya mendekat pada Yesung yang terus membuang wajahnya sebal dari Siwon. "Aku datang ingin meminta maaf padamu. Mintaa maaf untuk semua kesalah fahaman serta keadaan kurang mengenakkan antara kita selama syuting." Jelas Siwon tenang. Berdiri di samping Yesung.

"Heoh, akhirnya kau tahu juga cara minta maaf,," celoteh Yesung cuek, merapikan kembali rambut aslinya yang belakangan sering tertutup wig itu.

"Ne, kau juga seharusnya tahu cara memaafkan bukan?" Laden Siwon santai.

Yesung mengangkat bahunya enteng. "Entahlah." Ucapnya jual mahal.

Siwon tersenyum lagi, kembali bergerak meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Aku anggap aku sudah melakukan kewajibanku, mulai besok aku harap kita bisa lebih berbaikan di lokasi syuting. Sekarang giliranmu, Kim Yesung." Ujarnya singkat. Namja tampan itu kemudian benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu.

"Huh, apa-apaan dia? minta maaf tapi wajahnya tak terlihat menyesal sama sekali." Gerutu Yesung sambil menghapus make-upnya lagi. Kembali menatap wajahnya sendiri di cermin tersebut, hingga tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia ingat sesuatu.

"Tetapi.. kenapa aku bisa begitu marah kepada semua orang yang berbuat salah kepadaku walau hanya sedikit namun aku membiarkan namja aneh yang memelukku tadi?" Tanyanya bingung pada dirinya sendiri, menatap bayangannya.

"Pelukannya juga tidak membuatku kaget, padahal kalau Kibum yang melakukannya aku seperti hampir merasa kehilangan darah karena saking terkejutnya.." tanya Yesung lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Atau jangan-jangan?" Mata Yesung sedikit melebar, terlihat kaget ketika sesuatu melintas di fikirannya. "Jangan-jangan namja itu adalah tukang sulap yang menghipnotisku agar menurut padanya. Seperti kata Kibum, bukankah namja itu begitu mencurigakan? Mencekal tanganku, tahu namaku, menyusulku, atau bahkan memelukku. Dia pasti berniat jahat.." ucapnya benar-benar terlihat sedikit panik. Ia terlihat sedikit merinding.

"Ini gawat, mulai besok aku harus menghindarinya.." tekadnya kemudian.

.

Kyuhyun tampak begitu sibuk sore ini, sejak tadi ia tampak disibukkan oleh pelanggan yang berdatangan. Namun tak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda kali ini, pribadinya yang biasanya terkesan dingin terlihat lebih cair. Ia terlihat lebih banyak tersenyum menyelesaikan setiap pesanan yang diterimanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba sambil memegang bahu Eunhyuk yang terlihat melamun di depan meja kasir, membuat Eunhyuk cukup kaget karena ulahnya.

"Aish, kenapa kau mengagetkanku!" Seru Eunhyuk sebal, mendatangkan cengiran dari Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Donghae, kembali kearah dimana ia mengalihkan perhatiannya daritadi. Membuat Donghae juga ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya kesana. "Anak itu terlihat berbeda sekali ya hari ini?" Tanya Donghae sambil sedikit tersenyum. Membuat Eunhyuk menoleh padanya.

"Kau menyadarinya juga?"

"Ya.." Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku lihat dia begitu ceria hari ini. Sangat berbeda dari dirinya yang biasanya dingin dan datar. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Aku juga berfikir begitu. Seingatku tadi sebelum ia kusuruh mengantarkan pesanan untuk pihak My Belle ia masih biasa saja, namun sepulangnya darisana ia terlihat begitu bahagia seperti itu." Kata Eunhyuk sedikit merenung.

"My Belle? Drama Kim Yesung?" Tanya Donghae melirik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Begitulah." Kata Eunhyuk singkat. Donghae malah sedikit tertawa misterius.

"Aku menebak ia menemukan seseorang yang disukainya disana.." ucap Donghae menyimpulkan. Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Aku juga berfikir begitu.." ucapnya cuek. Keduanya tampak berhenti berbicara sebentar ketika Eunhyuk harus melayani seorang pembeli.

"Tapi Donghae.." Eunhyuk bersuara lagi setelah pelanggannya pergi. "Kufikir ada satu lagi yang aneh dari Kyuhyun."

"Huh? Apa itu?" Tanya Donghae tak faham.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, beralih kembali pada Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tak menyadari? Kita sudah hampir dua minggu mengenalnya tapi kita tidak terlalu mengetahui ia dengan baik. Kita bahkan tak mempunyai nomor ponselnya. Tadi ketika ku tanya dia berapa nomor ponselnya Kyuhyun bilang dia tak punya ponsel.." Eunhyuk menjelaskan sedikit panjang lebar.

"Tak punya ponsel?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ya, bukankah aneh di jaman sekarang masih ada orang yang tak punya ponsel? Dia bilang karena ia belum sanggup beli, lalu selama ini memangnya ia tak bekerja atau sejenisnya sehingga ia tak bisa mendapatkan ponsel?"

Donghae terdiam, memikirkan ucapan Eunhyuk. Kalau difikirkan, memang selama ini ada banyak pertanyaan besar dalam benaknya mengenai Kyuhyun. Menurutnya Kyuhyun memang aneh, terlihat terlalu banyak hal yang rahasia dari dirinya. Dan mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk ia juga tampak memikirkannya.

"Mungkin memang Kyuhyun saja yang tak mau membeli ponsel selama ini, mana kita tahu.." Donghae akhirnya mengatakan hal itu sebagai tanggapan untuk perkataan Eunhyuk.

.

Sebuah mobil taksi tampak berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang mewah. Tak lama setelah itu sosok tampan Cho Kyuhyun tampak keluar darisana. Membiarkan kendaraan itu pergi setelah ia menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangannya menatap rumah mewah di depannya. Pandangannya kemudian bergerak keseisi sudut untuk menemukan seseorang yang dikenalnya, walau yang ada hanyalah beberapa penjaga rumah yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan kehadirannya.

Teet!

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget ketika mendengar suara mobil. Dengan cepat namja itu kemudian menyingkir darisana, bersembunyi di salah satu sudut yang gelap sambil terus memperhatikan kearah mobil.

"Dimana anak itu?"

Seorang laki-laki setengah baya tampak turun, disusul oleh wanita berumur dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya wanita itu tak mengerti. Sementara suaminya tampak masih melihat kesekitarnya.

"Aku melihatnya tadi, anak itu, anak kurang ajar yang telah membunuh hyungnya sendiri. Aku tadi sempat melihatnya berdiri disini.." jawab yang laki-laki sedikit emosi, terus memperhatikan sekitarnya dimana istrinya mulai membujuknya untuk kembali memasuki mobil.

"Senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja eomma, appa. Semoga kalian akan terus sehat.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum getir, memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya itu. Ia menatap dua orang itu cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya mulai bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

"Umh, kapan Bumie akan pulang.." Namja manis itu mengeluh, menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali duduk di atas kursi depan rumahnya. Saat ini seperti biasanya Yesung menunggu Kibum pulang, walau ia tak tahu kenapa Kibum begitu terlambat hari ini.

"Tanpa Bumie aku tak bisa tidur.." ucapnya lagi, berdecak sambil melihat jam tangannya lagi. Lagi-lagi ia cemberut melihat angka yang disana.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menunggunya? Aku bisa mati bosan.." omelnya sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang berada di depan rumahnya. Masih berusaha sabar menunggu dongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

"Ahh, sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan malam saja. Aku yakin nanti setelah beberapa menit Kibum akan pulang dan kami bertemu di jalan. Ide bagus.." ucapnya senang setelah ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Namja manis itu kembali masuk untuk berpamitan kepada para maid sebelum akhirnya kembali keluar dengan sebuah jaket yang tebal.

.

"101.. 102.. 103.. 104.."

Kyuhyun yang semenjak awal menunduk mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara dari arah depan. Di ujung sana, ia melihat seseorang dengaan jaket tebal berjalan menunduk kearahnya. Sementara mulutnya terus menggumamkan angka-angka secara berurut.

"108..109..110.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Jelas ia mengenal suara seseorang di depannya ini. Membuat namja tampan itu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, berjalan lurus kearah namja manis yang terus komat-kamit menghitung sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"113...114...115.. seratus.."

Namja manis itu berhenti menghitung, ia menatap bingung ketika menemukan sepasang sepatu beberapa centimeter dari sepatunya. Penasaran namja manis itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hay.."

"K-Kau?" Si manis sedikit terjingkat kaget, mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya tadi. Sementara si tampan di depannya malah terkekeh lucu melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan namja di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, huh?" Tanya Kyuhyun ramah, sementara Yesung masih terpana menatapnya. Seperti tak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang nyata.

Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya, menatap heran pada Yesung yang masih terdiam sambil menatapnya. Hey, dia tak membeku dengan posisi seperti itu kan? "Hey, kau baik-baik saj-"

"Jangan mendekat!" Yesung mundur satu langkah ketika Kyuhyun maju selangkah kearahnya. Ia tampak menatap Kyuhyun masih dengan waspada.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Yesung kemudian, agak memberanikan diri.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, tersenyum lucu melihat ekspresi Yesung kepadanya. Walau sedikit miris juga mengingat kekasihnya menatapnya waspada seperti itu.

"K-Kau tak mengikutiku, kan?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Laden Kyuhyun santai. Menikmati reaksi Yesung.

"K-Kau pasti mengikutiku. Kau seorang stalker.. Sa-Sa.." Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Sasaeng Fans!" Serunya setelah mengingatnya. Berhasil membuat tawa Kyuhyun lepas begitu saja. Yesung malah menatapnya heran, tentu saja masih dengan sikap jaga-jaga.

"Haha, kau sungguh lucu.." Kyuhyun berusaha berbicara di tengah tawanya. Menatap lawan bicaranya lagi.

"Mengapa kau sampai berfikiran seperti itu, huh?"

Yesung sedikit cemberut sambil membuang wajahnya. Merasa malu karena Kyuhyun mengetawai kata-katanya. "Tentu saja hanya karena itu. Kalau tidak kenapa kau dulu mencekal tanganku, tahu namaku begitu saja, menyusul dan memanggil namaku, memelukku, bahkan sekarang tahu alamat rumahku. Apalagi namanya kalau bukan penguntit.." ucapnya dengan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Percaya sekalai dirimu itu, aku hanya kebetulan lewat disini. Mana aku tahu kalau rumahmu disini.." jelas Kyuhyun setelah meredakan tawanya, tersenyum melirik namja manis yang wajahnya memerah itu. Kyuhyun suka ini, serasa bahwa namja di depannya benar-benar Kim Yesung yang dikenalnya dari dulu. Seorang namja polos yang ceria.

"Huh, kau beralasan.." Yesung menekuk wajahnya lagi. "Bilang saja faktanya memang begitu..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, menikmati setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Yesung. Seingatnya, pertemuan mereka ini begitu mendekati dengan awal mereka bertemu. Saat dimana waktu itu Yesung juga cemberut dan kesal karena berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka sama-sama saling tuduh karena mobil keduanya bersenggolan tanpa sengaja ketika sama-sama keluar dari kampus tempat mereka kuliah. Yesung bahkan sempat menangis karena Kyuhyun tetap tak mau disalahkan, yang akhirnya membuat namja yang lebih tampan itu mengakui kesalahan yang ia sendiri tak yakin ia lakukan pada saat itu.

"...Kau itu aneh, pergerakanmu terhadap orang asing bukanlah etika orang yang sopan.." Yesung terus menggerutu tanpa henti. Tak menyadari pergerakan Kyuhyun yang mendekatinya. "...Kau benar-benar akan membuat orang takut dengan perbuatan tiba-tibamu itu, karena bagai-"

Gerutuan panjang Yesung tiba-tiba terhenti begitu saja, ia terpaku, menatap wajah tampan yang entah sejak kapan sudah terlalu dekat dengannya itu. Yesung juga merasakan satu jari Kyuhyun menyentuh lembut bibirnya, membuat mulut Yesung bungkam dengan sendirinya. Jantung Yesung juga terasa berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, terus menatap onix milik Yesung yang membisu menatapnya seperti terhipnotis. Lihat bukan, dia masih tetap Kim Yesung yang dikenalnya dulu, buktinya sama seperti dulu Yesung akan langsung diam ketika Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya dengan salah satu jarinya.

Bip...

Waktu hampir lima menit yang mereka habiskan dengan saling bertatapan tiba-tiba membuyar ketika ponsel Yesung berbunyi. Kyuhyun langsung sedikit menjarak dari Yesung, meninggalkan Yesung yang terus menatapnya heran sebelum mengambil ponselnya yang berdering nyaring.

"Y-Yeobseyo B-Bumie.." Yesung menyahut sedikit terbata, sesekali mengintip Kyuhyun yang masih tenang di depannya. Seperti menunggunya menjawab telepon.

"Ohh, kau sudah di rumah? A-Aku hanya berkeliling kompleks perumahan. N-Ne, aku akan pulang..."

Yesung menghentikan panggilannya, mengantongi kembali ponselnya. "A-Aku akan pulang.." ucapnya menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, namja manis itu kemudian berbalik, mulai berniat meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan aneh yang dibawanya.

"Berdoalah semoga kita berjodoh dan kita bisa bertemu lagi!"

Deg.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya. Terdiam sambil mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan Kyuhyun. Ucapan itu... ? sepertinya Yesung pernah mendengarnya.. Tapi dimana?

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis fikiran yang menurutnya tak terlalu penting itu. "Dasar orang gila!" Sahutnya tanpa menoleh. Yesung kemudian mulai berlari-lari kecil menjauh darisana, ingin secepatnya menghilang dari pandangan namja yang menurutnya kian aneh itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum miris kepergian Yesung hingga ia menghilang dari pandangan. Ia menyentuh telunjuknya yang tadi sempat menyentuh bibir Yesung dengan ibu jarinya. Tersenyum semakin miris ketika ia kembali mengingatnya.

"Apakah saat ini aku sedang menyakitimu, baby?" lirihnya pelan.

.

.

**Flashback On**

"Baik, aku yang salah, okay? Jadi berhenti menangis!" Namja tampan itu bersuara frustasi. Menatap namja manis di depannya yang beberapa menit tadi berdebat hebat dengannya, namun berakhir dengan sesegukan begitu saja dari pihak lawan.

"Hiks, aku tak berbohong. Memang kau yang menabrak mobilku.." ucapnya tetap merasa benar.

Namja tampan itu memutar bola matanya bosan, tapi akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Ya, maafkan aku, okay? Berhenti menangis dan katakan berapa aku harus membayar?" ladennya bosan.

Namja manis itu benar-benar berhenti menangis dan menatap si tampan, walau suara sesegukan masih terdengar samar. "Kau tak perlu membayar, walau bagaimanapun mobilmu juga tergores jadi kau juga perlu uang untuk memperbaikinya.."

Si tampan agak ternganga mendengar jawaban itu. Bukankah tadi si manis itu bersikeras meminta pertanggung jawabannya? Tapi kenapa setelah ditanya malah memberikan jawaban seperti itu. Lalu untuk apa sampai menangis segala tadi?

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya si tampan begitu saja.

"Aku hanya perlu pengakuan dan ucapan minta maafmu, dan aku sudah mendapatkannya jadi sekarang kita bisa lupakan kejadian ini." Ucapnya polos, namun hampir membuat si tampan terjengkang karena jawaban yang meleset dari perkiraan.

"Ya sudah, aku akan langsung ke bengkel dan memperbaiki mobilku. Lain kali berhati-hatilah ketika kau berkendara.." ucap namja manis tadi sambil menjauh dari si tampan dan berniat kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Membuat si namja tampan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, siapa namamu?" Tanya Si Tampan dengan sadar, membuat namja manis itu berbalik dan menatap bingung.

"Untuk apa namaku? Kau tak berniat melaporkanku ke polisi kan? Yang salahkan kamu.." ucapnya polos yang untuk kesekian kali hampir membuat si tampan terjengkang.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya sekedar ingin tahu namamu.." sahutnya cepat.

Si manis menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum. "Aku adalah Kim Jongwoon, tapi semua orang memanggilku Yesung. Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya ramah. Seakan melupakan bahwa mereka bertemu dengan wajah sama-sama marah sebelumnya.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Oh, senang bertemu denganmu.." ucapnya senang sambil memasuki mobilnya.

Kyuhyun, si tampan tersenyum. Memperhatikan namja manis yang siap pergi itu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Yesung-ssi. "Berdoalah semoga kita berjodoh dan kita bisa bertemu lagi!" ujarnya dengan sadar. Mendatangkan tolehan bingung dari namja manis itu.

"N-Ne.." ucapnya kaku. Namja manis itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu tak lama setelah itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum mengingat betapa bodohnya pertemuan mereka pada hari ini. Saat dimana dari mobil bersenggolan, saling adu argumentasi, dan berakhir dengan berkenalan. Pertemuan yang tak biasa.

**Flashback Off..**

.

.

"Bumie!" Yesung berseru dan langsung mendekati Kibum setelah ia baru saja sampai di rumah. Membuat namja tampan yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Hyung darimana saja? Tengah malam ini kenapa berani-beraninya keluar? Kalau bertemu orang jahat bagaimana?" Tanya Kibum sambil memperhatikan Yesung, memastikan hyung kesayangannya itu tidak walau hanya tergores.

"Jangan cemas, aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Yesung menenangkan Kibum.

Kibum tampak mengangguk setelah yakin bahwa Yesung baik-baik saja, kembali menatap serius hyung angkatnya itu. "Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi ya? Aku tak suka.." ucap Kibum seperti mendikte. Yang langsung diangguki oleh Yesung.

"NE!"

Kibum tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Yesung gemas.

"Oiya, Bumie sudah makan?" Tanya Yesung tak lama. Kibum langsung menganggukinya.

"Ne, begitulah. Hyung sudah makan?" Tanya Kibum balik, yang kali ini digelengi Yesung.

"Belum, aku kira tadi kau belum makan. Oleh sebab itu aku menunggumu.." jelas Yesung polos.

Kibum kembali terkekeh, mengacak rambut Yesung lagi. "Kalau begitu ayo kita makan dulu, aku akan menemanimu." Kata Kibum sambil menarik Yesung. Membuat Yesung mengerutkan dahi menyadari bahwa jantungnya tak berdetak seperti tadi ketika Kibum mendekatinya. Tak seperti namja aneh yang tadi bertemu dengannya.

.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya malam-malam. Membuat namja imut yang awalnya sudah tertidur itu menunda waktu tidurnya dan menjamu Kyuhyun di apartementnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin setelah ia kembali dari dapur. Meletakkan minuman hangat diatas meja untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak langsung menyahut, tampak berfikir sesaat sebelum menoleh pada Sungmin. "Sebelumnya maaf karena aku telah menganggumu hyung. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh saran.." jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, katakan saja apa yang menganggumu." Pintanya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lagi, meminum minuman yang disajikan Sungmin sebelum kembali pada namja imut nan manly itu. "Hyungkan seorang Psikiater, hyung pasti mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ucapnya ragu. Sungmin tampak mengangguk, menunggu lanjutan dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, saat ini ada seseorang yang kukenal yang menderita Dissociative Fugue Amnesia. Dia sudah menderitanya selama hampir tujuh tahun. Saat ini ia benar-benar hidup dengan pribadinya yang baru tanpa mengenal dirinya yang sebenarnya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya sengaja menyembunyikan hal itu karena ia mempunyai masa lalu yang sangat kelam. Mereka takut ia akan kembali depresi berat ketika mengingat masa lalunya.." Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk, memberikan jeda untuk penjelasannya.

"Namun, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba seseorang datang untuk mengingatkannya hyung. Maksudku, ia ingin supaya si penderita mengingat kembali pada orang itu.." jelas Kyuhyun ragu.

"Kau ingin dia mengingatmu lagi?" Tebak Sungmin sambil tersenyum, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget dan mengangguk pelan.

"N-Ne.."

Sungmin tersenyum, menatap namja di depannya. "Kau juga mengetahui bahwa terus membiarkannya dalam keadaaan amnesia selamanya bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Dia seharusnya memang diingatkan pada masa lalunya."

"B-Benar hyung, T-Tapi.. kenangannya begitu buruk.."

"Itu memang begitu berat, apalagi mengingat penderita adalah pribadi yang lemah. Mengingat kembali adalah hal yang cukup berat untuknya, namun tetap beresiko sekali kalau membiarkan ia terus dalam keadaan seperti itu, karena ketika tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengingat kembali dengan kenangan buruknya. Dia akan benar-benar kesakitan.."

"Tapi keluarganya bilang terus memantau keadaannya untuk benar-benar melupakan masa lalunya, hyung. Dan mereka telah menyewa dokter pribadi untuk itu.."

"Benar, tapi apa kau rela bila benar begitu adanya?" Tanya Sungmin padanya, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kaget.

"Huh?"

"Kau juga seorang Psikiater Cho Kyuhyun, walau bukan secara profesi tapi dirimu cukup mampu untuk itu. Kau sebenarnya tahu apa yang harus kau ambil bukan? Tapi kau takut akan beberapa hal. Kau takut ia kembali kesakitan, tapi kau takut ia benar-benar melupakanmu.."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk pelan. Membenarkan kata-kata Sungmin.

"Bawa dia kembali, Kyuhyun. Lakukan secara perlahan, disaat itu juga mulailah melatihnya untuk terbiasa dengan kenangan buruknya. Latihlah dia untuk tidak terlalu benci ataupun kaget ketika ia mengingat kembali semuanya, biarkan mereka berdamai dengan itu semua secara perlahan.." jelas Sungmin sambil tersenyum, terus menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak terdiam merenungi kata-katanya. Mulai meyakini sesuatu dalam fikirannya.

.

"Choi Siwon berhenti terus menatapku!" Yesung berseru sebal pada lawan mainnya, mendatangkan kekehan dari beberapa orang yang ada disana.

"Berhentilah selalu menatapku sebal Kim Yesung, akukan sudah minta maaf.." laden Siwon ringan. Sementara Yesung terus mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku juga sudah memaafkanmu.." lirih Yesung pelan.

"Heoh apa? Aku tak dengar?" Tanya Siwon terkekeh sambil mendekati Yesung. Yesung menatap sebal padanya.

"Aku bilang aku sudah memaafkanmu! Kaukan sudah merasa menyesal dan minta maaf jadi aku tak akan menyalahkanmu lagi." Ucapnya setengah tak rela.

"Kalau berhentilah memusuhiku.." laden Siwon.

Yesung menatapnya sebal. "Aku tak akan memusuhimu kalau saja kau tak terus-terusan memperhatikanku!" serunya keras.

Siwon tertawa, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku tak akan pernah melihat kearahmu." Ucap Siwon sambil pura-pura membuang wajah dari Yesung. Membuat Yesung mau tak mau tertawa melihat tingkah Siwon yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau berlebihan.." ucapnya sambil mendorong bahu Siwon. Pada akhirnya kedua orang itu sama-sama tertawa untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hyungie.. minumanmu sudah datang!" Kata Ryeowook tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk. Membuat Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Ryeowook. Sekilas wajahnya berubah melihat siapa yang datang bersama Ryeowook.

"Anyeong haseyo.." sapa Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badan kepada semua orang yang ada disana. Ia kemudian sibuk membagikan minuman kepada beberapa orang yang ada disana.

"Hyungie, ini minumanmu.." kata Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan minuman milik Yesung. Berhasil membuat namja manis yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun itu tersentak.

"G-Gomawo Wookie.." ucapnya pelan sambil langsung meminum minuman itu dari sedotannya. Matanya kembali beralih pada Kyuhyun yang tampak sudah selesai membagikan minuman.

Kyuhyun beralih pada Yesung saat itu, segera bergeser kearah namja manis itu sambil mencari sesuatu dari sisa kantong di sakunya. "Oiya Yesung-ssi, temanku menitipkan sesuatu lagi padamu." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari kantong tadi. Ia kemudian menyerahkannya pada Yesung.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yesung tampak ragu, ia juga masih bersikap waspada pada Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan dibuka saja." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Yesung lagi-lagi menatap Kyuhyun sedikit ragu, sedikit tak yakin, sebelum akhirnya kembali melirik kotak bekal di tangannya. Perlahan ia mulai membuka penutup kotak itu untuk melihat apa isinya.

"Oh roti.." tanggap Yesung cuek sambil mengeluarkan dua helai roti sandwich dari dalam. Dahinya kemudian berkerut, menatap kotak kecil dari kaca lainnya yang berada disana.

"Selai?" Tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, melirik benda itu dengan sedikit gugup. "N-Ne, selai strawberry.." lirihnya pelan.

"Selai strawberry ya? Aku tak pernah memakai selai sebelumnya di swiss.." ucap Yesung sambil membuka tutup selai tersebut, sementara Kyuhyun tampak kian gugup melihatnya. Menanti reaksi selanjutnya dari Yesung.

Yesung berhasil membuka tutup selai lalu perlahan ia mendekatkan botol itu kehidungnya, berniat menghirup aroma yang ada disana.

Bruk!

Yesung melepas botol selai itu tiba-tiba, membuat sebagian isi selai berserakan di lantai akibat keluar dari botol kaca yang cukup kuat tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap botol itu cemas, beralih pada Yesung secepatnya.

"Yesung-"

"Bau apa itu aku tidak suka!" Yesung bersuara sedikit histeris. Tubuhnya bergetar melirik sisa selai yang berserakan di lantai, membuat ia mundur sedikit tergopoh menjauhi benda mati itu.

"J-Jauhkan dia dariku!" Serunya begitu histeris, membuat beberapa orang mulai menoleh padanya. Ryeowook dengan cepat mendekatinya.

"Hyung?"

"Wookie, jauhkan benda itu. Aku tidak suka benda itu! Jauhkan benda itu dariku!" Seru Yesung ketakutan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sisa selai di lantai.

"I-Iya hyung, tunggu sebantar ne?" sahut Ryeowook dengan cepat, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih ketakutan untuk memunguti botol selai yang masih tergeletak disana. Ryeowook juga langsung membersihkan noda selai yang tersisa, meyakinkan bahwa tak ada yang tertinggal disana.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun juga tampak terpaku. Ia menatap sedih Yesung yang terus seperti orang ketakutan walau sudah berusaha ditenangkan oleh beberapa orang yang ada disana. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan begitu lesu.

.

"Uuuh, berat.."

Eunhyuk mengeluh pelan sambil membawa masuk beberapa barang ke gudang. Secara perlahan ia memindahkan barang-barang di tangannya pada sisa ruang yang masih kosong, dan bersuara lega ketika berhasil memindahkan semuanya.

"Huuh, akhirnya.." ucap Eunhyuk mengatur nafas. Mengipasi tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangannya sendiri.

Eunhyuk sejenak berhenti mengipas, pandangannya kemudian beralih memperhatikan seisi gudang. "Tempat ini seram juga kalau diperhatikan, jarang sekali ada yang kemari soalnya.." ucap Eunhyuk entah pada siapa. Matanya memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi debu.

"Eh, apa itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk ketika menemukan sebuah benda yang terlihat cukup menarik. Pemilik nama asli Lee Hyukjae itu mendekat, memperhatikan lebih jelas sebuah benda yang sengaja diletakkan disana.

"Oh, ini adalah penumbuk kopi antik. Aneh sekali, kenapa Sungmin hyung tak menyimpannya saja." Kata Eunhyuk sambil menyentuh benda itu dengan ujung jarinya, sedikit jijik dengan debu yang terlalu tebal menyelimuti benda itu.

"Issh, tebal debunya luar biasa.." gerutunya pelan sambil menarik niatnya untuk memegang lebih jauh benda itu, tanpa sadar ia meletakkan tangannya di atas meja yang ada disamping kanannya.

"Aish.." ia mengangkat tangannya, dengan cepat mengelapkan tangannya yang ditempeli debu dengan seragam yang dibawanya kemana-mana. Tapi ketika itu ia mengingat sesuatu, membuat ia menoleh lagi kearah kertas koran dimana tangannya mendarat tadi.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat salah satu halam berita. Ia memperhatikan sebuah gambar yang ada disana dengan seksama.

"Omoo.." matanya melebar, dengan cepat ia menarik koran tersebut untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Menatap tak percaya apa yang ada disana.

"Cho Kyuhyun... membunuh?"

**TBC.\**


End file.
